Harry Potter Et Le Prince De Sang Métis
by Elmire
Summary: La guerre a débuter, rien ne va et tout va... Tout baigne dans une atmosphère un peu étrange de 'no man's land'. C'est la découverte de nouveaux pouvoirs, personnages, bref beaucoup de nouveau! (essai du 6e tome-Abandonnée-
1. TROUBLES CHEZ LES DURSLEYS

Allô vous tous! D'abord je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fanfic en chapitre que je publie ici. Alors des reviews, des commentaires s.v.p.!!! Et puis c'est ma deuxième que je publie depuis que je me suis inscrite au site il y a une semaine déjà. J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Évidemment c'est la suite à ce qu'on a lu jusqu'à maintenant de l'auteure JK Rowling. Je me suis plu à l'imaginer. Ah et j'ai essayer de corriger toutes les fautes que j'ai vu à l'aide de mon amie, il ne devrait pas en rester beaucoup. Par contre je promet pas que les prochaines fois ce sera aussi méticuleusement suivi à la lettre!  
  
Bon le disclaim... Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriété de mme. Rowling etc, etc, et les émissions de télé-réalité et de soap, mentionées une fois au cours de ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas non plus... disons que je m'en suis inspiré de gens que je connais pour le comportement des Dursleys face à cela...  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Elmire  
  
P.S : Le titre du livre changera peut-être! Pas très original j'en convient!  
  
Chapitre 1 : TROUBLES CHEZ LES DURSLEYS  
  
Au 4 Privet Drive par une fraîche nuit d'été, tout le monde dormait... enfin presque! À l'exception d'un jeune homme à lunette, cicatrice au front, cheveux en batailles et aux perçants yeux d'un vert profond. Une faible lueur émanait de sa chambre, grâce à l'éclairage d'une veilleuse pour ne pas agacer son oncle et sa tante, ou pire encore son cousin qui aurait pu lui faire ravaler l'ampoule électrique.  
  
Harry, se leva, ferma la lumière, alla à la fenêtre observa dehors. Il espérait tant voir une présence dont il avait déjà eu si peur. Mais cette présence ne venait pas. Il scruta le voile de la nuit léger à cause des lampadaires de la rue voisine, malheureusement chaque recoin du jardin semblait désert. Il soupira. Il aurait tant aimer voir devant lui un chien noir, ressemblant à un beau labrador. Mais aucun chien n'était en vu. Plus calme que cela c'était la mort. La mort, à ce mot Harry fondit en larmes à nouveau, cela lui était souvent arriver au cours de l'été en pensant à Patmol. D'abord Cornedrue, puis Patmol, qui serait le prochain maraudeur à y passer? Il espérait que ce soit Queudver, mais il savait que cela était impossible vu son statut si près du seigneur des ténèbres. Probablement que Lunard passerait avant, sa situation de loup-garou n'améliorait pas sa santé non plus. Soudain Harry se sentit bien seul.  
  
Nuit après nuit, il voyait les gens de son entourage mourir dans ses rêves. Il ne voulait plus dormir, de peur que tous ces rêves finissent par se réaliser. Et puis il se réveillait toujours au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur après avoir vu un ami ou un proche mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sous ses yeux. Il en avait assez vu.  
  
Durant ces nuits où il restait éveillé, il lui arrivait même de songer avec regret le temps où il vivait à l'abris des horreurs, vivre chez les Dursleys lui paraissait maintenant rien, comparé aux souffrances qu'il vivait étrangement chaque années. Les Dursleys étaient des anges à côtés de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Ce qu'ils lui faisait endurer n'était rien, dans le fond ils ne le maltraitaient pas au point qu'il soit à la limite de mourir. Mais il se rendait compte que tout de même sa vie en était bien pénible. Comment avait-il pu avoir autant de malchance?  
  
Harry avait beau se mettre les pensées positives que toutes les épreuves qu'il vivait lui permettrait de devenir fort, très fort, non pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Pourtant, il se demandait si cela le rendait vraiment plus fort lorsqu'il se demandait si la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi un autre? Il se devait d'accepter ce qu'il est et ce qu'il était. C'est lui et personne d'autre. Qui sait peut- être quelqu'un ailleurs vivait d'aussi horribles choses à sa manière?  
  
Mais lui... pourquoi tout cela? Pourquoi toute cette difficulté à tout affronter? Il n'avait plus le goût de se battre. Non. S'il avait su à la fin de l'année dernière que son été en serait un de tourmente, il aurait exigé à Dumbledore de le tuer sur le champ pour tuer Voldemort ensuite. Ainsi le monde se serait débarrasser des deux, lui qui était une charge vu qu'on devait le protéger, et l'autre pour libérer enfin la population d'un grand mal. Mais non, Dumbledore tenait à le tenir en vie car il était indispensable et paraît-il sans lui jamais il ne pourront se débarrasser du mage noir. Dommage.  
  
Harry avait toujours les pensées axées sur la morosité et la mélancolie en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. En fait il était ainsi depuis longtemps. Tout l'été il avait ruminer de sombres pensées. Si ses amis avaient été seulement quelques minutes dans sa tête ils auraient vite compris que le ton de ses lettres était totalement faux, qu'en fait il n'était pas mieux que les autres été, et qu'il était même plus déprimé que jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il se foutait de donner une fausse idée de lui-même maintenant, de toute manière il aurait inquiété pour un rien Lupin. D'ailleurs il lui écrivait à tous les trois jours comme il le lui avait promis pour le rassurer sur le traitement que les Dursleys lui infligeait. Pour la première fois les Dursleys avaient été plein d'égards envers lui et ne l'engueulait plus autant qu'avant, probablement par peur que Fol-œil ou Tonks avec ses cheveux criard ne débarque dans le quartier pensait Harry.  
  
Quelques gouttes de pluies tombèrent, puis plusieurs autres, suivit d'autres enfin ce fut le déluge, l'orage! « Ne manquait plus que ça pour s'accorder avec mon humeur », pensa Harry. Quelques éclair zébraient le ciel, il les observa distrait, il se rendit compte que cela lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il les fermas pour en ressentir un moins grand choc. Sa tête était maintenant vide de toutes émotions comme si l'éclair était venue puisée son énergie enragée en lui, la transformant en des déformations spectaculaire dans le ciel à l'image de ce qu'il avait penser jusque là.  
  
Ses pensées se remirent en marche quelques secondes plus tard. Voldemort où était-il ce meurtrier? Régissait-il encore ses rêves ou ce qu'il pensait? Probablement que non puisqu'Harry n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps cette drôle de sensation qui s'infiltrait en lui lorsque celui-ci tentait de s'emparer de son esprit. Pourtant il eut un doute à cause de tous ces cauchemars.  
  
Un éclair plus puissant que les autres frappa un poteau électrique sectionnant les fils, on entendit les fusibles sauter. Mais personne dans cette maison ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Harry en était bien indifférent, de toute manière le feu n'était pas pris, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer et alerter les pompiers, les électriciens arrangeraient cela demain matin. Étrangement un autre éclair passa dans le coin et s'enfonça dans le sol de la cour des Dursleys. Un autre toucha un saule pleureur. « Tiens cet arbre me ressemble maintenant », songea Harry.   
  
Enfin tout se passa si rapidement qu'il ne put réagir, en l'espace de milli- secondes, un quatrième éclair arriva droit en direction de sa fenêtre et le frappa en plein front! Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se reculer de la fenêtre ou de se pencher en bas. Une sorte de fourmillement envahit tout son corps, cela picotait de partout et le brûlait tout à la fois. La sensation était horrible, même si elle dura très peu de temps, cela parut une éternité, et l'impression résista longtemps après, un peu comme quand on se cogne durement le nerf du coude. Pourtant cela avait cessé.  
  
Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il vivait toujours. Il avait déjà entendu parler de gens qui survivent après avoir été foudroyés mais les chances de s'en sortir étaient si minces qu'il n'y croyait pas. Comment avait-il pu survivre? Aucune idée. Il s'en moquait de toute manière! Tout ce qu'il désirait n'était-il pas de mourir par accident? Alors pourquoi la foudre ne l'avait-elle pas achever? Il en aurait fini non? Une fois de plus sa « chance légendaire » venait de le sauver songea-t-il avec ironie. Pourquoi lui?  
  
Harry quitta sa fenêtre avec toujours cette drôle d'impression qu'était le foudroiement. Il alla s'étendre sur son lit ne prenant même pas la peine de se changer, il ôta seulement ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur sa table de chevet et observa les jeux d'éclairages flous au plafond. Au bout de quelques minutes il sombra au sommeil n'en pouvant plus d'y résister nuit après nuit.  
  
Le lendemain matin Harry se leva de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il avait passer là une bonne nuit de sommeil qui l'avait remis sur le piton, même s'il savait que ce soir il retomberait dans la même sorte de transe déprimante. Entendant la mélodieuse voix fausse de sa tante Pétunia qui lui commandait impérialement de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner, il se contraint à sortir de sa chambre et amorcer une nouvelle journée pareil aux précédentes; morne, triste et ennuyante!  
  
Il descendit à la cuisine ou Dudley mangeait encore et toujours, les régimes n'ayant rien fait de bon pour lui vu qu'il trichait en cachette en passant par le dépanneur avec l'argent de la plus que généreuse allocation que lui donnait ses parents. Mais son oncle et sa tante s'entêtaient à ne pas comprendre pourquoi il ne maigrissait pas, et déclaraient maintenant à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre que Dudley était simplement une de ces pauvres victimes de l'handicap qu'est l'obésité et que c'était de naissance vu son hérédité. Harry en riait toujours un brin dans son coin lorsqu'il entendait sa tante Pétunia raconter cela à des amis de la famille ou des voisins, et de voir l'air surtout de son oncle un peu offensé lorsque les gens l'observait pour ses rondeurs qu'il avait fait hérité à Dudley selon le discours tenu par Pétunia.  
  
Harry s'assit à la table et comme à chaque matin il reçut un bol de gruau dans lequel sa tante depuis le début de l'été mettait du sucre, privilège auquel il avait droit depuis que Lupin leur avait parler en les obligeants à respecter Harry. Bien que le gruau qui se présentait sous de gros grumeaux n'enchantait pas beaucoup Harry, il avalait avec résignation le tout, en se disant que le goût était toujours moins pire qu'auparavant accompagné de sucre, ou de raisins secs, dépendant du matin. Il avala et eut l'impression de sentir la masse grumeleuse tomber lourdement dans le fond de son estomac.  
  
Tout était lourd dans le fond, l'atmosphère chez les Dursleys complètement invivable, le monde des sorciers qui tombait tranquillement dans le chaos, sa misérable vie. Il en vint à se demander comment il avait pu survivre jusqu'ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir, voir Sirius, ses parent dans cette autre vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Aujourd'hui la seule motivation qui le forçait à rester ici-bas était qu'il avait des amis, et des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas quitter en laissant à jamais un monstre sur les bras de la société. Comment le pourrait-il? Il se ferait détester même dans la mort parce qu'il les auraient laisser avec cet être sans cœur, dont il était le seul à pouvoir détruire, c'est ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit...  
  
Dudley venait maintenant de finir (enfin!) de manger, alors que lui était à la moitié de son bol de grumeaux. Il n'avait plus faim, de toute manière il ne se sentait pas la force de resplendir d'énergie, de meilleure humeur c'est tout, ça lui suffisait. Dudley le bouscula pour se précipiter à sa chambre en criant à sa mère :  
  
-M'man m'en va avec Pierce au centre-ville, il m'a dit hier qu'il voulait aller prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud au café du coin, dit Dudley aussi bêtement que s'il avait parler à un mur.  
  
-D'accord mon Doudlinouchon, répondit la tante Pétunia ne remarquant même pas le ton de voix de son fils. (Tiens pensa Harry, voilà un nouveau surnom, je vais l'ajouter à ceux en mémoire, quel tête il va faire devant sa gang quand je vais le surnommer ainsi)  
  
-Merci m'man! grommela-t-il.   
  
La tante Pétunia était toujours aussi innocente sur les activités de son fils remarqua Harry, Dudley ne s'était apparemment pas amélioré. Il savait que quand il parlait du centre-ville cela voulait dire que Dudley allait plutôt voler quelque chose, Harry l'avait une fois surpris, il avait décider de le suivre de loin, mais quand son oncle et sa tante apprirent qu'Harry avait suivi Dudley et sa bande, il avait eu droit à une réprimande assez grave, où on le traita de menteur sur le fait que Dudley avait voler une radio de voiture dans un magasin d'appareils électroniques. Sa mère lui avait demander gentiment : « Pas vrai que tu ne voles pas hein, mon Doudlinouchet? » et Dudley avait répondu : « Bien sûr que non, je ne vol pas maman! Par contre peut-être faudrait-il se demander si ça serait pas lui qui agirait de la sorte pour m'accuser?! ». Harry avait alors passer un mauvais quart d'heure. On l'avait soupçonné toute la soirée, lui faisant un interrogatoire. Il avait fini par gagner en leur disant que s'il n'avait rien dans sa chambre provenant d'un magasin d'appareils électroniques, c'était assurément parce qu'il n'avait rien voler, et qu'en plus il ne pouvait avoir cacher d'objet par magie, puisque la magie lui était interdite chez les moldus. Au mot magie Pétunia avait lâcher un petit cri et son oncle avait fait de gros yeux. Harry en avait été quitte à aller dormir sans souper.  
  
Lorsqu'il avait rapporter tout cela dans un coup de téléphone que lui avait fait Lupin, celui-ci n'avait rien trouver d'autre à lui dire de « faire attention ». Mais cela lui valu un autre appel cette fois de Maugrey qui demandait s'il pouvait venir replacer son oncle et sa tante à leur place, vu qu'ils semblaient manquer de respect à leur promesse. Bien que Harry fut tenté de dire oui, il refusa. Il n'était quand même plus un enfant, il savait tout de même se défendre!  
  
La journée passa très, très, très lentement une fois de plus ce qui exaspérait Harry. Les jours et les semaines ne pouvaient-elles pas passer plus vite?! Pour qu'enfin il puisse se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard. Non il fallait indubitablement que tout soit lent. Pourquoi? Dommage qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle sur le temps ou une sorte de retourneur de temps qui le ferait avancer plus vite à son entrée à l'école. Et il avait tellement hâte à sa fête même s'il serait encore chez les Dursleys, car il savait qu'au moins à ce moment il était certain de recevoir de longs messages de ses amis ce qui lui faisait énormément du bien, en plus le ton des lettres serait joyeux, même si forcé, car ils ne pouvaient pas aller jusqu'à raconter des choses affreuses sur le monde des sorciers dont il n'était pas témoin le jour de sa fête. Cela l'enrageait de tout savoir par intermédiaires et de ne pouvoir agir avec les autres.  
  
Harry était maintenant assis dans le jardin se demandant pour une fois si Dobby ne pourrait pas être caché dans le buissons d'en face, il aurait été heureux de le voir même si Dobby était souvent synonyme de catastrophe. Mais la personne ou plutôt l'être qu'il désirait le plus apercevoir était son parrain. Il tenta de se l'imaginer, mais il en était incapable. Étrangement depuis le début de l'été il oubliait tranquillement l'image de Sirius, il n'arrivait plus qu'à voir une silhouette indistincte de son parrain. Peut-être parce qu'il ne le voyait plus qu'il l'oubliait, mais pourquoi l'oublier quand l'on veut seulement s'en souvenir, se rappeler de chaque détail de lui pour s'imprégner de sa personne.  
  
Le soleil déclinait maintenant, il devait se faire tard, et il n'avait pas encore souper, tant pis il se ferait un sandwich sur le pouce qu'il mangerait en haut dans sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller la colère de sa tante. Il resta encore là assis sur le banc jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement disparu et que la nuit tombe. Enfin il rentra. Il devait être 9h, toute la famille regardait la télévision aspirés à une sorte de réalité- show stupide. C'était quoi aujourd'hui? Les chanteurs ou les couples qui essayaient de vivres ensemble qui pourtant ne pouvaient s'endurer? Peu importe, les Dursleys adhéraient à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus quétaine, Harry savait depuis fort longtemps que sa tante écoutait « Les feux de l'amourrrr », quelle émission ennuyante, juste à entendre parler les personnages de cette série on avait le goût de sortir dehors et s'éloigner le plus loin possible du téléviseur qui présentait l'émission et en criant « Vade retro Satanas! ».  
  
Harry allait monter en haut quand son oncle rugit :  
  
-Eh toi! Vient ici! J'ai à te parler!  
  
Harry rebroussa chemin et alla se planter devant son oncle ne portant pas attention au téléviseur derrière lui sur lequel son oncle avait eu les yeux rivés jusque là et qui tentait de voir en même temps ce qui s'y passait.  
  
-Tu sauras, dit-il, que tes habitudes de te faire une collation le soir, tu devrais les oublier.  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas souper, et je ne voulais pas déranger, s'excusa Harry.  
  
-Pardon?! tonna l'oncle Vernon. Comment oses-tu? Nous qui t'hébergeons! Tu devrais avoir honte; dans un minimum de respect tu devrais te mettre à table aux mêmes heures que nous, ce qui veut dire quand c'est prêt!!!  
  
-Personne ne m'avait avertit que le souper est prêt...  
  
-Bah ça c'est pas de nos problèmes!  
  
-Mais alors comment voulez-vous que je sache?  
  
-La question n'est pas là, cela fait plusieurs fois que tu reste là dans le jardin à pelleter des nuages, et tu ne fais rien d'utile, alors tant qu'à ne rien faire, soupe donc aux mêmes heures que les autres! Désormais ça te sera interdit de grignoter quoique ce soit après le moment convenu.  
  
-Pourtant Dudley lui mange à toute heure du jour. (Là Harry savait qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'il avait atteint la fierté des parents qui ne s'occupent pas convenablement de leur fils en n'établissant pas de règles strictes.)  
  
-DANS TA CHAMBRE!!! rugit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
Pétunia posa une main sur le bras de son mari et le força à se calmer.  
  
-Vernon, attention songes-y, c'est dangereux, il pourrait...  
  
-JE M'EN FOU! IL FERA CE QU'IL VOUDRA! S'IL PEUT QUITTER PLUS VITE CETTE MAISON EN LEUR DISANT QU'ON LE MALTRAITE, CE SERA PARFAIT, OUI! PARFAIT!  
  
-Vernon les voisins... dit Pétunia d'une petite voix.  
  
-OH! Euh, désolé Pétunia... ET toi, VA dans TA chambre.   
  
Harry aurait pu, et était tenté de rétorquer quelque chose, mais préféra ne rien dire. Il aimait mieux les laisser douter quant à savoir s'il alerterait ses connaissances ou non, lui savait bien que non, mais eux n'en savaient rien. Quand même, les situations étaient toujours injustes. Harry monta l'escalier en appuyant bien sur chaque marches pour que le tout raisonne dans toute la maison.  
  
Arrivé à sa chambre il finit de manger son sandwich, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps décida d'aller se coucher immédiatement et dormir.  
  
Le reste de la semaine passa comme les autres jours. Enfin le dimanche ce fut son anniversaire. Mais étrangement Hedwige n'apporta aucun colis pour lui, ni aucune lettre, pas plus qu'il ne vit Coq lui livrer quelque chose, ou un hibou de Poudlard emprunté par Hagrid. L'auraient-ils oublier? Le jour de sa fête en plus? Cela ne se pouvait pas. À moins qu'ils comptaient tous lui téléphoner. Mais comment Hagrid lui téléphonerait de Poudlard? Peut-être qu'ils avaient un nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix auquel ils auraient un téléphone dont ils puissent se servir?  
  
Harry se leva le 31 juillet plutôt embêté et se dit que s'il ne recevait pas de coup de téléphone, à tout le moins les hiboux arriveraient au cours de la journée ou de la soirée.  
  
Une autre journée commençait, toujours aussi semblable aux autres vu que les Dursleys ne prenaient même plus la peine de remarquer son anniversaire. La dernière fois qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, il devait bien avoir 10 ans, c'était un an avant son entré au collège Poudlard. Déjà six ans que son oncle et sa tante ne lui souhaitaient plus rien comme vœux. Six ans à la fin de cette année scolaire aussi qu'il serait à Poudlard. Il se rendait compte que le temps à passer là où il se sentait le mieux, ne serait plus très long. Deux ans d'études et il aurait terminé. À lui la grande vie! Mais une vie comment? Peut-être ne serait-il plus chez les Dursleys, mais où serait-il? Mort ou vivant? À combattre encore Voldemort ou non? Qu'est- ce qu'il ferait après Poudlard? C'était le seul endroit où il aimait vivre, où il sentait véritablement que c'était sa maison. Où irait-il ensuite pour se sentir chez lui?  
  
Toutes les questions qu'il ne cessait de se poser commençait à le rendre fou petit à petit. Il lui fallait sortir, jaser avec du monde, prendre l'air. Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Mlle.Figg, bien qu'elle sente le choux elle et sa maison, elle avait l'air quand même sympathique après lui avoir dit pourquoi elle avait été si désagréable avec lui au cours de son enfance. Peut-être. Harry n'était axé que sur les peut-être depuis les vacances, jamais il n'arrivait à prendre une réponse claire et décidée, ce qui le répugnait de lui-même. Il en avait assez, il en était venu à ne plus être capable de s'endurer lui-même.  
  
Il descendit, à nouveau, à la cuisine pour prendre son habituel petit- déjeuner. Mais étrangement il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose dans l'air lui faisait craindre le pire. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Un pressentiment.  
  
Il s'assit à la table, allait prendre sa première bouchée quand soudain on entendit par les fenêtres un énorme « BRRROUM!!! ». Harry bondit de sa chaise et se précipita à la fenêtre la plus près. Ah, ce n'était qu'un orage. Rassuré il alla se rasseoir. La cuisine s'assombrit rapidement. Et soudain :  
  
-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Sa tante venait de lâcher un cri qui lui fit échapper son bol au sol. Le contenu se répandit sur le plancher tout autour de sa chaise, Harry se leva rapidement et alla voir ce que la tante Pétunia dévisageait avec horreur et qui devait se trouver dans la cour, il se soucia peu de marcher dans le contenu de son déjeuner, d'en répandre juste un peu plus dans la cuisine en ayant la forme de ses souliers. Par la fenêtre il vit à son grand étonnement, ce dont il ne voulait pas voir. La marque des ténèbres là, dans le ciel, ou plutôt dans les nuages gris. Pour un moldus cela pouvait faire songer à une sorte de feu d'artifice ou quelque chose qui illumine le ciel en donnant une certaine forme, mais pour Harry il savait qu'il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Il se précipita à sa chambre, tira la valise de sous son lit, sortit la baguette enfouie dans ses uniformes de Poudlard. Redescendit en manquant de se casser la gueule en ratant la dernière marche.  
  
-RANGE ÇA! cria sa tante en le voyant arriver avec sa baguette magique.  
  
-NON! Tu ne comprends rien, si je fait comme tu dis nous pourrions tous mourir là, sans que je n'ai rien fait. (Ainsi les Mangemorts se doutaient de l'endroit qu'il habitait? Car sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, donc ce ne pouvait être Voldemort.) (Sa tante ne dit plus rien au mot mort.)  
  
À l'ombre du chêne dans un coin de la cour apparût celle qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner après qu'elle ait assassiner son parrain. Bellatrix Lestrange! 


	2. DUMBLEDORE ET LUPIN

Chapitre 2 : DUMBLEDORE ET LUPIN  
  
Harry prit d'une rage aussi forte qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire dans le département des mystères, resta néanmoins dans la maison, ayant assez de bon sens pour songer à ce qu'on lui avait demander de faire : rester prudent. Mais si Bellatrix entrait chez les Dursleys il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire ou meure sous sa main, s'il avait à mourir sous la main de quelqu'un c'était sous celle de Voldemort en même temps que lui. Harry observa du coin de la fenêtre ce que faisait Bellatrix, celle-ci se précipitait effectivement en direction de la maison. Il se colla au mur près de la porte afin de prendre Lestrange par surprise.  
  
Elle entra, sa tante qui s'était enfuie à l'étage étouffa un cri en entendant la porte arrière s'ouvrir. Au moment où Bellatrix mettait le premier pas à l'intérieur Harry hurla :  
  
-EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
La baguette magique de Bellatrix s'échappa de ses mains, Harry la rattrapa au vol, passant devant celle-ci. Il se reprit de justesse avant qu'il ne frappe le mur et se plaça face à la Mangemort à quelques mètres d'elle pour conserver une distance raisonnable afin qu'elle ne l'attaque pas par surprise. Harry pointait les deux baguettes vers elle, l'une dans chaque mains, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider quoi faire. Ce fut Bellatrix qui engagea la conversation.  
  
-Tiens, finalement bébé Potter n'est pas si bébé que ça, dit-elle d'une voix de petite fille ébahit, on s'est pratiqué durant l'été? la nargua-t- elle. Comme ça le petit Harry fait de la magie dans les maisons moldues? Tu le sais qu'on a pas droit de faire cela?  
  
-Vous non plus!  
  
-En effet, si j'étais comme tous les autres sorciers, mais vois-tu je ne suis pas comme les autres sorciers et je possède d'autres pouvoirs dont tu ne soupçonne même pas l'existence, parce que je suis relié au maître. Tu verrais à quel point il est utile d'être près du maître... nous ne sommes pas obligés d'obéir au stupides lois visant à protéger ces moldus!  
  
-Dites vous n'êtes quand même pas venue ici pour me faire adhérer au parti Voldemort à ce que je sache?!  
  
-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom? s'offensa-t-elle.  
  
-Parce que je n'en ai pas peur, dit-il simplement.  
  
-Le maître serait très déçu de toi Harry si tu étais parmi ses rangs.  
  
-Comme ce n'est pas mon maître, je ne vois pas le problème, par contre vous, vous en avez un, votre maître, comme vous dite, sera déçu de vous. Je vous ai surpris avant même que vous n'ayez le temps de réagir...  
  
-Tss, tss! On ne comprend pas très vite encore... Laisse-moi te prouver qu'il m'est possible d'agir même sans baguette magique...  
  
Harry fut surprit d'une douleur intense à sa cicatrice, il ne fallait pas qu'il porte les mains à son front, pourtant cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il laisse tomber les baguettes, il devait rester à une certaine distance de Bellatrix absolument.  
  
-Tu ne savais donc pas que le maître avait la capacité d'entrer en nous le moment convenu? Pauvre imbécile! Le maître est plus puissant que Dumbledore ne l'aurait cru et beaucoup plus rusé. Peut-être qu'il ne peut s'approcher de lui-même de l'endroit protégé, mais il peut envoyer quelqu'un à sa place et ensuite mettre de son âme en la personne désignée... pas bête hein mon petit Potter?  
  
-..., il avait horriblement mal, au point qu'il avait de la difficulté à saisir tout ce que Bellatrix lui disait.  
  
-Alors donne-moi les baguettes!  
  
-Non! articula avec peine Harry, en se reculant d'un pas.  
  
-Tu oses refuser?! Eh bien, souffres alors... dit-elle en souriant de malice.  
  
Harry se recula jusqu'au mur d'en arrière, il était pris, n'avait même plus la force de se tasser de côté vu qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il se mit à paniquer, voulut se débattre, s'enfuir de Bellatrix qui essayait maintenant de lui prendre les baguettes de ses mains biens crispées dessus, mais qui se tenait à son front aussi fortement.  
  
Soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Sa cicatrice cessa de lui brûler le front et de lui faire mal. Un large « CRAK! » suivit d'un autre se fit entendre. Deux personnes apparurent aux côtés de Bellatrix. Sur le coup Harry eut peur que ce soit deux Mangemorts venus en renforts, mais il s'aperçut avec joie que Dumbledore et Lupin venaient d'apparaître. Bellatrix avait peut-être réussi à lui enlever les baguettes, mais elle n'avait pu agir à temps et se les fit enlever aussitôt.  
  
-Mlle. Lestrange, dit Dumbledore calmement mais pesant sur chaque syllabe, vous ne saviez donc pas qu'avec Voldemort s'infiltrant dans votre esprit, cela déclencherait automatiquement le sort de protection?  
  
-..., c'était au tour de Bellatrix de rester sans réponse.  
  
-Non, bien sûr que non, votre maître savait cela, mais il espérait que vous auriez assez de temps pour agir, malheureusement vous en avez perdu beaucoup trop, et votre maître ou plutôt devrais-je dire Voldemort même si ce nom vous effraie, préférait vous abandonner là que d'y laisser sa peau, ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'y laisserez pas votre peau, seulement nous vous arrêtons...  
  
-Non! Mon maître viendra me chercher, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus! Il viendra, je vous le dit, tant qu'on lui est fidèle, il l'est aussi! rétoqua- t-elle d'un ton plein de menace et de crainte à la fois.  
  
-Ce que vous pouvez être sotte, dit Lupin.  
  
Harry se relevait maintenant d'à terre où il était tombé peu avant l'arrivé de ceux-ci.  
  
-Vous êtes plus que sotte, dit Harry d'une colère froide, vous êtes complètement folle, vous n'êtes qu'une meurtrière ne méritant pas de vivre! Vous m'avez tout enlevé, vous et Voldemort! Vous êtes une crap...  
  
-Harry! Je t'en prie ne commence pas, dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais monsieur,... (il se fit interrompre d'un regard désapprobateur qui voulait dire « nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu veux » de la part de Dumbledore)  
  
-Bon maintenant, moi je vous accompagne au ministère, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à Bellatrix, je suis certain que de nombreux enquêteurs du ministère seront content de vous voir et vous questionner sur la version de vos faits. Tiens Harry, dit-il à celui-ci en lui tendant sa baguette, Lupin s'occupera de toi. Et je dois te dire bravo pour le courage dont tu as démontré là. Nous, nous reverrons plus tard.  
  
Dans un claquement Dumbledore disparut en même temps que Bellatrix qu'il tenait par un bras, les mains attachés par un sort de ligotement invisible. Disparu, comme ça, sans un mot de plus, comme si rien ne s'était passé, on apparaît et disparaît sans la moindre explication avec Dumbledore, sans même prendre un peu de temps. Lupin se tourna finalement vers Harry.  
  
-Bon alors où sont ton oncle et ta tante? Il faut que je leur parle.  
  
-Ma tante à ce que je sache est monté à l'étage après avoir vu Bellatrix apparaître dans la cour. Pour ce qui est de mon oncle et mon cousin ils sont partis en ville aujourd'hui.  
  
-D'accord, je vais voir ta tante, fais tes valises Harry, je t'emmène ailleurs dès que j'aurai terminé ma petite conversation avec mme. Dursley.  
  
Il allait monter l'escalier dans un craquement sinistre du ciel, ou la pluie se mit à tomber rudement et aussi soudainement que la marque des ténèbres était apparue, quand il se retourna vers Harry avec un air de quelqu'un qui se souvient tout à coup de quelque chose.  
  
-Ah, et au fait... Joyeux anniversaire Harry! Je sais que cela semble plutôt déplacé dans les circonstances après ce qui vient de se passer, mais je crois que personne ne te l'a souhaiter jusqu'à maintenant, n'en ayant pas eu l'occasion, lui dit-il en souriant avant de monter.  
  
Harry surpris, finit par sortir de sa léthargie quelques secondes plus tard en se demandant comment il avait su que personne ne lui avait souhaiter une bonne fête. Il monta finalement à son tour, à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre, la valise toujours sur le lit, mais cette fois prête à être emplie. Enfin! Il quittait Privet Drive! Il avait espéré ce moment tout l'été, voilà qu'il allait le faire, jamais il n'aurait pu rêver à plus beau cadeau le jour de sa fête. Qui sait peut-être se rendrait-il au Terrier chez les Weasley, ou encore au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il s'empressa d'emplir à toute vitesse sa valise, mais avec tout pêle-mêle, il dut tout vider, puis plier et ranger en ordre afin que celle-ci puisse se fermer. Il prit la cage d'Hedwidge, qui était partie porter la lettre qu'il avait écrit à Ron hier, alla chercher son balais et ses livres sous l'escalier, dans le vieux placard et entassa le tout dans le salon. Il s'assit sur sa malle en attendant Lupin qui ne revenait pas encore.  
  
Poussé par la curiosité Harry monta, et ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans le petit bureau du deuxième. Pétunia le regarda entrer et sembla s'affoler.  
  
-Toi, dit-elle, plus jamais tu ne remettras les pieds dans cette maison! Tu entends! Tu nous as causés assez de trouble à moi et Vernon! C'est assez! Monsieur, s'adressant maintenant à Lupin, partez avec, et faites en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus jamais.  
  
Lupin qui était dos à la porte n'avait pas vu Harry entrer et lui demanda de ressortir. Mais Harry s'opposa.  
  
-J'aimerais mieux quitter cette maison, Remus, dans le fond ma tante a raison.  
  
-Harry ne dit pas de sottises, laisse-moi parler à ta tante. Elle va comprendre, je t'assure.  
  
-Peut importe si elle comprend ou pas, c'est moi qui ne veut plus vivre ici, autant qu'eux ne veulent plus me voir.  
  
-Écoute Harry, c'est Dumbledore qui le demande, tu ne refuserais pas une faveur à Dumbledore?  
  
Non, Harry ne refuserait pas une faveur à Dumbledore après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, tout son possible dans le fond. Mais même les être les plus intelligents ne pouvaient être infaillibles. Pourtant Harry était agacé que Dumbledore se mêle encore de toute ces histoires, il se sentait assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Pourquoi faudrait-il que Dumbledore s'en mêle encore? Il était reconnaissant envers celui-ci mais parfois il se demandait si un jour il n'aurait pas sa propre vie, ou Dumbledore continuerait toujours à le protéger.  
  
-C'est ça, murmura Harry, c'est toujours Dumbledore qui a raison.  
  
-Allez, arrête ça, se fâcha légèrement Lupin, maintenant tu me laisse parler avec ta tante?  
  
-D'accord, répondit-il de dépit.  
  
-Merci, s.v.p. va m'attendre en bas.  
  
Harry s'exécuta en prenant bien soins de prendre son temps et d'écouter ce que disait Lupin.  
  
-Vous savez, nous comprenons très bien votre frayeur, comme je vous expliquais tout à l'heure, c'est pour cela que nous le rapportons avec nous, et pour qu'il n'y arrive plus d'incident pareil, même durant notre absence, une équipe de sorcier expérimentés viendront protéger la maison de sortilèges qui repousseront tout ennemi qui pourrait vous faire éventuellement du tort. N'ayez crainte nous nous chargerons...  
  
Et Harry ne put entendre le reste. Il se demandait par ce qu'il avait entendu si Lupin savait vraiment ce qu'il disait, car sa tante à entendre parler de sortilèges et de magie risquait fort probablement de refuser la protection qu'il lui offrait. Mais Harry jugea que l'ami de son père savait probablement ce qu'il faisait et probablement encore sous les conseils de Dumbledore.  
  
Il s'assit sur ses malles à nouveau, cette fois en ne pensant à rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne pensa à rien, mais vraiment rien du tout, ce qui le surprit lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il avait réussi à faire le vide de son esprit, comme jamais il n'avait réussi à le faire en cours d'Occlumencie avec Rogue. Pourtant il n'aurait pu dire qu'il ne s'était rien passer, au contraire, il y avait là autour de lui une panoplie d'événements récents auxquels penser. Voilà qu'il réussissait à faire le vide de son esprit, maintenant que Voldemort ne s'infiltrait plus dans sa tête comme avant, c'était frustrant, après tout le temps ou il avait essayer le voilà qui réussissait alors qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. En tout cas c'est Rogue qui aurait été content.  
  
Remus descendit l'escalier suivit de près de sa tante.  
  
-Voilà Harry, je suis prêt, on y va?  
  
-Euh oui... mais où et comment?  
  
-Ah c'est vrai je ne te l'avais pas dit. Eh bien, Dumbledore m'a confié ce Portoloin vu que tu ne peux pas encore transplaner, il nous emportera...  
  
-Au Terrier? s'enquit Harry avec espoir en lui coupant la parole.  
  
-Euh... non, enfin, pas exactement...  
  
-Mais où alors?  
  
-Chez ton professeur Rogue.  
  
Quant à ça Harry aurait finalement préféré rester chez les Dursleys. Finalement quitter la maison des Dursleys ne pouvait être le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Aurait-il pu imaginer pire endroit où habiter après les Dursleys? Harry crut que non, si ce n'est chez son pire ennemi quant à y être partit dans cette direction.  
  
-Je sais Harry que cela te déplaît mais c'est seulement en attendant, la situation ne sera que temporaire, le temps que nous ajoutions quelques sorts supplémentaires au Terrier pour qu'il soit assez sécuritaire. Vois-tu Rogue est celui chez qui on risque le moins de se douter que tu ailles habiter vu que c'est reconnu même par Voldemort qu'il est ton pire cauchemar après lui et de même pour Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore, l'a convaincu de t'héberger le temps qu'il faudra. Et il t'y retirera dès que possible.  
  
-Mais jamais je ne pourrai vivre sous le même toi que Rogue depuis ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, il m'en veut depuis tout ce temps!  
  
-Je t'assure Harry, qu'il sera correct avec toi, nous lui avons parler moi et Dumbledore, tout en sachant ce que tu avais vu et que tu nous avais raconter. Rogue reconnaît que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu est malencontreusement tomber sur ses souvenirs.  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas malencontreusement tomber dessus, je l'ai chercher, je voulais savoir, je le sais je suis trop curieux et Rogue a raison de me trouver comme une vraie fouine!  
  
-Bon assez de temps perdu Harry, de toute manière il est temps de partir, et puis, saches que je resterai avec toi chez Rogue si cela peut te faire plaisir. J'avais prévu le coup disons. Est-ce que ça te plaît si je ne te laissais pas seul avec lui?  
  
-Oui, ce serait moins gênant ainsi.  
  
-Par contre ait bien en tête que je ne serai pas là 24 heures sur 24, j'ai des missions pour l'Ordre moi. Et le professeur Rogue aussi, mais à plus petite échelle car s'il ne fait pas attention il pourrait se faire prendre, disons qu'il est très recherché par les partisans de Voldemort ces jours-ci d'après ce qu'on a pu apprendre. Alors voilà pourquoi il était tout désigné pour ta garde. Et s.v.p. Harry essaie de ne pas trop l'embêter.  
  
-Mais c'est lui qui m'embête!  
  
-Enfin... je peux comprendre, mais tu sais qu'il n'aime pas plus ta présence que toi tu n'aimes sa présence...  
  
Sur ce il présenta le Portoloin qui était une vieille mitaine à four trouée et brûlée, Harry la toucha, Lupin compta dix secondes et il furent emporter comme par un crochet qui leur auraient agrafer le nombril.  
  
« Pouf ! » ils tombèrent dans une cuisine d'aspect sombre, exposant ses chaudrons et casseroles accrochés à la poutre brune du plafond, de couleur blanc cassé, tirant sur un vieux jaune. Dans cette cuisine se trouvait une table à quatre chaises droites, la table était ronde et du même modèle que les chaises, ce qui voulait dire que son rebord avait la même sculpture continu d'un visage déformé et vieillit, que sur les dossiers des chaises. Un foyer face à cette table s'y trouvait, et de l'autre côté se trouvait un comptoir avec un évier. Une fenêtre à chaque bout de la pièce laissait entrer un peu de lumière dans cet endroit lugubre.  
  
-Voilà nous y sommes Harry, dit Lupin.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre, provenant de la pièce d'à côté. Rogue entra.  
  
-Bienvenu dans ma modeste demeure, monsieur Potter, lui dit-il d'un ton froid et d'un regard répugné. Harry sentait que cela allait être le pire séjour qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il déprimerait encore plus, il le sentait.  
  
-Bon... bonj-jour, balbutia-t-il.  
  
-Bonjour Sévérus, dit Lupin d'un air joyeux, le seul qui semblait s'accommoder de la situation.  
  
-Vous désignerez à monsieur Potter la pièce qui lui a été réservé, s'adressa Rogue à Lupin, moi je doit aller faire une course, déjà que je suis en retard... on m'attend au ministère. Vous m'excuserez Remus.  
  
Harry le vit disparaître et fut rassuré sur le fait de ne pas avoir à l'affronter trop rapidement. Il espéra pouvoir l'éviter aussi souvent au cours de l'été, et de pouvoir peut-être se retrouver seul dans la maison, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, autre que Rogue.  
  
-Vient Harry, dit Lupin, je vais te montrer.  
  
Il montèrent au second avec tous ses bagages, Harry avait eu droit à une chambre qu'il trouva tout de même plus jolie que celle qu'il avait chez les Dursleys. Au moins un point positif, pensa-t-il, dans toute cette malchance. Elle était peinturé d'un bleu foncé (évidemment pour s'accorder aux autres pièces de la maison, pensa Harry, et à l'image de son professeur), avait des rideaux beiges de grosse toile rigide sur les côtés de la fenêtre, mais un voile tombait par-dessus la fenêtre. Il ouvrit d'abord cet autre rideau pour voir plus clairement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans un coin au pied du lit se trouvait une armoire sculpté aux sceaux des Rogues, à côté du lit à tête de bois au poteaux tournés dans un style victorien, se trouvait une table de chevet comprenant un tiroir et un porte-serviette. Puis au mur d'à côté se trouvait un miroir, et un cadre à moitié cacher par la porte lorsque celle-ci était ouverte. Le tout était simple mais bien décoré. Harry s'en satisfit.  
  
-Alors ça te va? demanda Lupin.  
  
-Oui, répondit Harry.  
  
-Ah tant mieux! Parle-moi d'une réponse comme ça! Je dois te dire que Dumbledore s'inquiétait de ton état, il avait l'étrange impression que ça n'allait pas et je doit dire que moi aussi j'avais cette impression, mais cela semble déjà aller beaucoup mieux d'être sortit de cette maison de ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
-De quel état il est question?  
  
-De ton état... disons... mental.  
  
-Mais non, je me porte bien je t'assure.  
  
Sur ces paroles Lupin sut qu'Harry avait effectivement menti tout ce temps depuis le début des vacances quand il lui assurait au téléphone qu'il allait bien.  
  
-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je te jure que ça restera entre toi et moi, et pour être sincère peut-être Dumbledore si cela est important à ce point.  
  
-Oui, je sais. J'ai juste pas le goût de jaser.  
  
-À cause de Sirius?  
  
-Non, pas juste lui, enfin tout.  
  
-Tout, tout comme quoi?  
  
-Tout.  
  
-Ce n'est pas bien précis tu sais.  
  
-Je sais, mais comme j'ai dit je n'ai pas le goût de parler, ou encore qu'on se mette à m'analyser comme une bête dans un cours de soins aux créatures magiques! rétorqua-t-il.  
  
-Non je ne veux pas t'analyser, je veux seulement te comprendre Harry, je veux seulement t'aider à supporter le poids énorme que tu as sur les épaules.  
  
-Tu ne pourras jamais être Sirius. (Harry se rendit compte trop tard de ses paroles blessantes)  
  
-Non en effet, répondit vaguement Lupin mais très calmement, non impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Je m'excuse, se reprit Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, je comprends tout de même ce que tu veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Merci, dit-il simplement car il le pensait vraiment, avec toute la bonté qu'avait Lupin envers lui.  
  
Ils redescendirent en bas, Remus le fit passer à ce qui semblait être le salon de Rogue. Une immense bibliothèque en chêne se trouvait sur tout un pan de mur, sur quelques étagères en plus des livres, traînaient quelques objets hétéroclites; un boule de cristal non pas blanche ou translucide, mais noire, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un attrape-rêve amérindien mais beaucoup plus complexe et sophistiqué, un verre de vitre ayant une teinte foncé et qui semblait contenir un liquide goudronneux, une petite boîte brune de métal (Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle contenait, de peur d'y trouver quelque chose de désagréable) et une cloche de verre contenant divers insectes probablement magiques car ils ne les avaient jamais vus. Au pied du mur d'en face se trouvait un divan à l'ancienne datant des années 1700 environ et le fauteuil dans le coin près de la fenêtre avait la même allure. Un secrétaire se trouvait à l'opposé faisant face à la fenêtre avant de la maison, avec un chaise à haut dossier sculpté aux mêmes allures des chaises de cuisine. Harry alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du coin suivit par Lupin qui prit place à l'extrémité du divan près d'Harry. Quelques nuages gris apparaissaient dans le ciel, la pluie de Privet Drive arrivait maintenant dans cette campagne qu'habitait Rogue. D'ailleurs où se trouvait-il exactement, c'est ce qu'il demanda à Lupin.  
  
-Dis où est-ce qu'on est exactement? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Chez Rogue, euh Harry tu est sur que ça va?  
  
-Non, non, je voulais dire quel village, ou quelle ville? -Ah, eh bien à vrai dire nous sommes assez près de Poudlard qui se trouve à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, il n'y a pas de village très près à ce que je sache, seulement une route de campagne entre deux villages. La route se nomme Eloïsa Road, c'est tout ce que j'en sais, je ne suis jamais allé dans un des villages entourant la maison de Rogue, paraît que c'est à une dizaine de km chacun de ces villages. Donc c'est ici un endroit très tranquille, parfait pour jouer au Quidditch non?  
  
Harry fit un faible sourire et lui répondit :  
  
-Oui, tant que Rogue n'est pas là... je ne sais pas s'il acceptera seulement que je fasse quoique ce soit ici.  
  
-Harry, tu sais que j'aime pas t'entendre parler en mal de ton professeur... S'il vous plaît retient toi un peu, je sais bien que tu ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, mais de l'empirer n'arrangera pas les choses.  
  
-Mouais... (il faisait à ce moment une moue de dépit et de résignation)  
  
-Bon! Tu dois avoir faim? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour manger de spécial? Après tout c'est ton anniversaire...  
  
-Bah, rien de bien spécial, je ne voudrais pas que Rogue se frustre à l'idée que tu ai prit tout ses meilleurs aliments de son garde-manger pour moi, dit-il mi-ironique, mi-sérieux.  
  
Lupin n'osa rien dire, il voyait que Harry ne lâchait pas l'idée qu'il se sentait mal-à-l'aise d'habiter chez Rogue. Il décida donc d'aller à la cuisine préparer quelque chose, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Harry qui décida de l'aider.  
  
Le dîner fut des plus silencieux, et l'atmosphère devint lourde à cause de la pluie et en plus de l'arrivée de Rogue entre-temps alors qu'ils mangeaient. Rogue prit un assiette qui était déjà pleine, alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table en angle de 90 degré pour ne pas avoir Harry face à lui. Tout était trop silencieux au goût d'Harry, seul la pluie venait déranger ce silence, le son amplifié par les fenêtre à demi-ouvertes. Il pouvait entendre la pluie tomber sur les dalles de l'entrée probablement, et sur les feuilles des arbres autour. Il fut plus que satisfait lorsque le dîner se termina enfin.  
  
Harry monta à l'étage, se rendit à la chambre qui lui était réservé et s'y enferma. Tout l'après-midi il regarda la pluie tomber par sa fenêtre, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder d'une sombre pensée à l'autre. D'abord il pensa que jamais probablement il n'avait eu pire malchance que de se retrouver le jour de son anniversaire, chez son professeur tant détesté... quoique de s'être retrouvé chez Trelawney n'aurait pas été mieux après mure réflexion. Que la pluie bizarrement ne cessait de s'accorder à son humeur depuis le début des vacances et qu'il arrivait à croire qu'il était prédestiné pour cela. Étrangement par contre il se sentait quand même bien dans cette maison, elle était confortable, tranquille et jolie, tout le contraire du 4 Privet Drive, la seule chose qui venait déranger ce relatif confort était le fait que cette belle maison appartenait à son maître des potions, Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus sévère envers lui, plus qu'avec quiconque d'autre.  
  
Il est vrai, songea-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, que le paysage était beau à voir, et qu'en plein soleil ce devait être encore plus beau. Au loin il y avait des petites montagnes, en bas de celles-ci des plaines et vallons très verdoyants, bordés de quelques forêts de part et d'autre ainsi que des îlots boisés dans les champs. La cour comprenait un énorme saule pleureur en son centre, des cèdres géant de part et d'autre de la maison, des buissons de lilas, des rosiers sauvages dans ce qui semblait être le jardin, bref tout était décoré avec goût étrangement. Rogue? Avoir du goût? Harry en doutait et se demanda si ce n'était pas les anciens propriétaires s'il y avait lieu qui avaient laisser tout cela, pourtant le jardin avait été refait à neuf de cette année c'était évident! Les plant de patates, oignons, carottes, concombres, salades, choux, navet et autres se côtoyaient dans des rangées se succédant. Ainsi donc, Rogue devait avoir une passion pour le jardinage caché... probablement qu'il était aussi très frustré à présent de savoir qu'Harry connaissait maintenant beaucoup de ses habitudes secrètes. Mais il n'avait pas le choix de savoir en habitant chez lui.  
  
La pluie cessa soudainement de tomber, quelques nuages se tassèrent pour laisser place à quelques rayons de soleil et un arc-en-ciel à l'opposé. Il devait se faire tard car le soleil commençait maintenant à décliner. Une voie l'appela, c'était celle de Lupin, à contre-cœur, il laissa sa fenêtre, et descendit en se disant qu'il aurait à faire face à un autre repas en compagnie du très froid Rogue et du silence embarrassant régnant à la table, il était maintenant 7h, on devait sûrement attendre après lui depuis quelques temps déjà. Sans se presser il descendit l'escalier, poussa la porte lentement et entra dans la cuisine le pas traînant.  
  
Remus le regarda d'un drôle d'air et l'empêcha de s'asseoir immédiatement à la place qu'il avait pris le midi même. Il songea que ce devait être la place habituelle de Rogue pour le changer d'endroit.  
  
-Viens ici, dit-il, assieds-toi au bout s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Oh tu verras, c'est plus pratique, répondit-il d'un air étrange.  
  
Quelque chose tomba dans le salon, un juron étouffé, cela ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Rogue. Attendaient-ils de la visite? Non, pas qu'il sache. Cela devait être la chaise du secrétaire qui était tombée, et que quelqu'un invité avait ramassé. Pourtant il crut par la suite entendre d'autres pas... peut-être était-ce Rogue en compagnie de cet invité? Harry finit par s'asseoir à table, Lupin venait de faire de même à ses côtés mais se releva aussitôt pour aller au salon comme quelqu'un qui vient de se souvenir de quelque chose. Harry ne s'en soucia pas, mais il releva subitement la tête, fut très étonné d'y voir quelques figures familières se succéder et... 


	3. LE SORT EN EST JETÉ

Bonjour chers lecteurs (peu nombreux si je me fie aux reviews), Je sais ce fut une longue absence avant que je me décide à poster un nouveau chapitre et il y a là plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles cela s'est passé ainsi. D'abord j'ai beaucoup trop lu de fanfic qui me passionnaient (mon péché mignon?!) (disons surtout une fanfic sur SugarQuill nommée 'After the end'). Puis j'ai du me trouver un emploi d'été au travers de tout cela. J'en ai un maintenant et depuis plus d'une semaine je reviens disons très fatiguée de mes journées vu que je dois m'occuper d'enfants turbulents. Mon grand-père est entré à l'hopital; je suis allée voir ou jaser au tel avec quelques amies qui n'avaient plus mot de moi tellement j'étais occupée, et puis j'avais quelques pannes d'inspiration pour une fois...  
  
Enfin dernière raison : nous avons enfin le titre officiel du sixième tome!!! YOUPIIII!!! Donc je vais finir par changer mon titre et essayer de me conformer à l'idée de l'auteure, je sais que je n'aurai jamais ce qu'elle est entrain d'écrire, mais je m'essaierai à m'approcher de certains éléments de ce qu'elle écrit. Donc ce sera 'Harry Potter and the half-blood prince' en français ça donne plus ou moins 'Harry Potter et le prince métisse' (j'aime pas le mot métisse! Moi chaque fois je n'y vois pas quelqu'un d'un parent sorcier et d'un parent moldu, je vois quelqu'un mi- amérindien, mi-canadien, comme le célèbre Louis Riel par exemple!)  
  
Alors voilà je fais mon gros possible, même si j'ai déjà beaucoup de pain sur la planche et de projet sur la table...  
  
Ah oui! Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé!!! Ça fait drôlement plaisir! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira! Par contre je suis désolé de ne pas finir ce chapitre en suspens pour avoir le goût de lire la suite... lol, et je suis désolé qu'il soit moins bon que les autres, mais on ne peut pas rouler dans l'action continuellement!  
  
Elmire  
  
Chapitre 3 : LE SORT EN EST JETÉ  
  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!!!  
  
-Hein? dit-il abasourdi. Mais qu'est-c-c-ce que vous faites ici?  
  
Il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas tout cela, Hermionne, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges, se tenaient devant lui. Eux! À lui souhaiter d'un trait, un joyeux anniversaire résonnant sur tous les murs de la maison! Chez Rogue de surcroît! Harry s'affola, Rogue, comment le prendrait-il? Il était certain que celui-ci devait fulminer quelque part enfermer dans sa maison. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un faible sourire à l'intention de ses amis qui avaient pris un air inquiet face à sa réaction, ils finirent par éclater de rire voyant qu'Harry était tout simplement estomaqué. Lupin s'avança vers Harry, et lui dit :  
  
-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein?  
  
-Euh non... c'est vrai... il baissa le ton de voix pour s'assurer que Rogue ne l'entende pas dans un pièce quelconque, mais Remus... Rogue, il n'a rien dit? Il le sait?  
  
-Ben oui pauvre crétin, dit Georges, faut dire qu'il n'a sûrement pas voulu que l'on vienne, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, puis se retourner vers Fred, pas vrai Fred?  
  
-Il avait sûrement peur que l'on fasse exploser sa maison ou quelque chose comme ça, disons que maman n'était pas très rassurée, dit Fred.  
  
-Comment ça? demanda Harry.  
  
C'est Ron qui s'approcha à son tour suivi d'Hermionne et Ginny et lui répondit :  
  
-Disons simplement que Fred et Georges voulaient te faire un cadeau spécial... c'est leur nouveauté, ils ont réussis à inventer un gâteau qui explose lorsqu'on souffle sur les chandelles, un autre truc pour leur magasins de farces et attrapes.  
  
-Mais ce qui est arrivé, continua Ginny, c'est que maman les as entendus parler de ce gâteau ce matin qu'ils voulaient refaire spécialement pour toi.  
  
-Par contre elle les a empêchés d'agir de la sorte parce qu'elle savait qu'on venait chez Rogue et qu'il n'aurait pas aimer voir sa salle à manger remplie de morceaux crémeux partout, finit Ron, dans une éclat de rire suivit des autres qui souriaient déjà de l'histoire.  
  
Rogue passa par là et sembla avoir entendu la remarque car il dit : « En effet M.Weasley je n'aurais pas apprécier. » d'un ton froid, et passa son chemin pour aller à une armoire tout près, dans laquelle il prit sa cape et s'adressa ensuite à Lupin : « Eh bien, moi je vais terminer quelques détails pour vous-savez-quoi. » dit-il à Lupin. Rogue sortit dans la nuit noir et on entendit un 'pop', qui signifia qu'il venait de transplaner. Remus se tourna vers les jeunes et leur dit simplement :  
  
-Je savais qu'il ne serait pas là longtemps ce soir, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a accepté que vous veniez, dit-il en s'adressant au cinq nouveaux venus.  
  
-Reprenons là où on en était rendus, dit Fred d'un air joyeux en allant serrer la main d'Harry. Bonne fête vielle branche!  
  
-Ouaip, dit Georges en suivant de près, bonne fête vieux crouton!  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire, vieux prun..., euh Harry! se reprit à temps Ron qui allait imiter les expressions de ses frères (il allait dire « vieux pruneau »), en lui donnant une accolade amicale.  
  
-Joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit Hermionne en lui donnant un bec sur la joue (Ron la regardant faire d'un œil, fut un peu jaloux mais se ramena à la raison en pensant que ce n'était qu'amical, comme une tante qui donne des becs mouillés à tout le monde à Noël.)  
  
Pendant que tout le monde se mettait autour de la table pour souper, Ginny s'approcha à son tour d'Harry qui était resté debout jusque là et lui souhaita aussi un joyeux anniversaire, mais au lieu de lui donner un bec sur la joue elle rata un peu sa cible et effleura ses lèvres. Harry vira rouge tomate, aussi rouge que la chevelure de Ginny qui elle-même avait rougi, si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus son visage de sa chevelure flamboyante. Harry se demandait pourquoi il en était si gêné, Ginny s'était excusé, pourtant il se sentait pas totalement les deux pieds sur terre. Il avait l'impression qu'une vérité, une évidence s'était réveillé en lui, mais tout à la fois sa tête lui disait « Voyons, Ginny Weasley! C'est une amie, mais rien de plus, bon peut-être une très bonne amie, mais quand même, il n'y a pas quoi se sentir comme ça! » Harry se secoua faiblement la tête, apparemment personne n'avait remarqué l'incident, il s'assit et essaya d'éviter le regard de Ginny toute la soirée.  
  
Lupin fit apparaître de nouveaux couverts, et les assiettes se remplirent comme par magie (ce qui est le cas de le dire!). Puis tout se passa relativement bien, les conversations étaient joyeuses pour une fois, et l'absence d'adultes sauf Remus, faisait en sorte que les conversations ne tombaient pas sur les activités de l'Ordre ou ce qui se passait à l'extérieur depuis le retour de Voldemort. Pour une fois ces jeunes curieux ne voulaient pas savoir ce qui se passait, et Lupin fut bien content de ne pas être questionné et pris au piège.  
  
Harry remarqua lorsqu'il se permit quelques regards en coin vers Ginny, que celle-ci semblait très bouleversé, elle ne semblait pas être toute là. Lui savait bien pourquoi, mais les autres, non, d'ailleurs ils remarquèrent bientôt le malaise de Ginny et lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Harry eu de la difficulté à paraître normal afin qu'on ne fasse pas de liens entre elle et lui. Ce n'était pas sa faute tout de même si Ginny avait manqué de visou, pourtant il se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait un peu exprès. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour Ginny avait eu le béguin pour lui, mais cela semblait être terminé, par contre il se demanda si ce n'était pas plus qu'un béguin maintenant, si cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec sa séparation d'avec Micheal Corner.  
  
Harry fut tirer de ses pensées en entendant Ron demander à Ginny ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
-Rien... répondit-elle mal assurée, jetant des regards frénétiques et affolés.  
  
-Mais voyons Ginny, tu peux nous dire ce qui ne va pas? redemanda-t-il.  
  
-Je t'assure que tout va bien, dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.  
  
-Euh, Ginny dis-donc la vérité, depuis que tu est arrivé ici, tu semble t'être mise à mal filer au bout de dix minutes! dit Hermionne.  
  
-Non, non je vous assure! dit-elle dans un rire nerveux et incontrôlé.  
  
Harry sentait que Ginny aurait voulue disparaître sous le plancher, se retrouver six pieds sous terre, tout comme lui aurait voulu fondre et se ratatiner sur sa chaise. Vraiment c'était finalement le pire anniversaire de sa vie. On aurait dit que tout se corsait, devenait compliqué au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. À moins que c'était lui qui se compliquait la vie?  
  
Lupin intervint à son tour, au grand désespoir d'Harry qui trouvait que la conversation s'enlignait dans une pente dangereuse.  
  
-Ginny, si tu ne te sens pas bien, dis-le, si tu te sens assez forte pour retourner à la maison on t'y renverra pour que tu te soignes.  
  
-Non!  
  
-Ou encore, va te reposer un peu, prends la chambre d'Harry vu que Rogue n'aimerait pas qu'on s'impose dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Ensuite tu pourras rentrer à la maison si ça va mieux.  
  
Au nom d'Harry, Ginny rougit encore plus, elle essaya de se contenir, mais elle devenait toujours plus rouge, comme cela semblait possible, bientôt elle atteindrait la couleur du vin rouge si cela continuait ainsi pensa Harry, qui lui-même se posait de sérieuse question à voir la réaction de Ginny. Elle avait maintenant un air effrayé.  
  
-Non, dit-elle ça ira, c'est juste une crampe passagère, fit-elle en se tenant le ventre bien qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Probablement quelque chose que j'ai manger aujourd'hui et qui ne passe pas.  
  
On semblait presque la voir suer à grosse goûte, finalement Ginny opta pour aller se reposer, comme ça elle n'aurait plus à subir les regards inquisiteurs des autres... Elle monta à l'étage en suivant les directions que Lupin lui avait dit de prendre. Harry se calma un peu sachant que Ginny ne serait plus aussi gênée à présent qu'elle était hors de vue, et lui-même se sentit un peu mieux.  
  
Enfin les conversations reprirent joyeusement, Harry ne pensa plus à Ginny, ni les autres d'ailleurs. On parlait de tout et de rien entre les remarques sérieuses et moralisatrices d'Hermionne, les blagues de Fred et Georges et les chicanes entre Ron et Hermionne dont les autres s'amusaient. Rien ne changeait en apparence, enfin presque rien. Lupin et Harry étaient plutôt silencieux comme si on leur avait couper les cordes vocales et se contentèrent de répondre aux questions posées par les autres et écouter attentivement tous les débats.  
  
Le temps passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, et tout le monde du partir car Rogue ne tarderait pas à arriver, il était déjà près de minuit et Lupin ne voulait pas qu'ils abusent de la maigre hospitalité de Rogue. D'ailleurs un 'pop' dans le jardin leur fit remarquer qu'il était temps de repartir, ils se précipitèrent vers la cheminée, prirent la poudre de cheminette et crièrent chacun leur tour dans les flammes vertes, « LE TERRIER ». L'un après l'autre ils disparurent.  
  
Rogue entra, ne fit aucun remarque sur les reste de tables que Lupin et Harry s'affairaient à ramasser avant d'entendre une remarque cinglante. Il passa devant eux sans même leur jeter un regard, monta et alla probablement se coucher, Rogue sembla s'endormir tôt car cinq minutes plus tard ils pouvaient entendre son ronflement par plaque d'aération du plafond qui permettait à la chaleur en hiver de monter aux étages supérieurs.  
  
Harry eut un long bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, imité de près par Remus. Remus monta et demanda à Harry de bien vouloir tout éteindre et verrouiller les portes ainsi que fermer les fenêtre d'en bas pour la nuit, juste par mesure de sécurité. Harry s'exécuta, puis quand il eut fini, il monta d'un pas lourd l'escalier à moitié endormi, faisant attention à ne pas s'enfarger dans un objet ou un meuble quelconque au second. Il longea le couloir, arriva à sa chambre, ouvrit, il faisait aussi noir que dans une cave, évidemment à la campagne il pouvait réellement faire noir, ce n'était pas comme en ville ou beaucoup de lumières artificielles venait déranger la nuit. Il referma sa porte et se dirigea droit vers sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et laisser entrer la brise de la nuit, mais surtout pour évacuer l'odeur de renfermer que contenait cette chambre qui n'avait pas du servir depuis des lustres. « En tout cas certainement pas avec un type aussi détestable que Rogue » pensa Harry. Trop se fatigué pour se dévêtir il alla directement se mettre sous les couvertes, mais quelque chose de mou y était! Il faillit crier de stupeur mais se retint au bon moment. Soudain il se rappela que Ginny n'était pas redescendue de la soirée et qu'elle n'était pas retournée par la poudre de cheminette. Quel situation! songea-t-il. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se retrouve encore en sa présence, au moins il n'y avait personne pour rire de la situation qui devenait aussi ridicule que la journée entière.  
  
Harry s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas effrayer Ginny et la secoua tout aussi doucement pour qu'elle se réveille.  
  
-Ginny, dit-il, réveille-toi, il est temps que tu retournes chez toi.  
  
Elle grogna dans son sommeil : « NonHermio... veuxdormirencoreunpeu... » et se retourna face au mur. Harry en savait pas comment agir.  
  
-Euh... Ginny, réveille, tout le monde est partit, ce n'est pas Hermionne qui parle.  
  
-Rrrrrrrôôôôn?  
  
-Non, Ginny, réveille, si Rogue apprend que tu est encore ici il va te tuer!  
  
-Rrrrrrôôôôgueeeee, bahc'estrieeeennnnqu'unvieuuuuuuxgrincheux...  
  
-Ginny je suis sérieux, réveille. Et puis n'insulte pas Rogue, il pourrait t'entendre, on ne sait jamais. Allez debout, je sais bien que tu n'es pas malade.  
  
Ginny eut soudainement peur, une seule personne savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait, qu'elle n'était pas malade. Elle craignait que cette personne ne se trouve d'ailleurs entrain d'essayer de la réveiller. « C'est qui? » demanda- t-elle soudainement en ouvrant les yeux affolée, n'osant pas se retourner pour faire face à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir même si elle avait poser la question.  
  
-Harry. répondit Harry sur le point d'éclater de rire. Comme ça je ressemble à Hermionne ou Ron?  
  
-Euh non, dit-elle regardant le mur qu'elle devinait en face d'elle. Elle n'osait pas se lever, elle voulait simplement mourir, être loin de là, encore plus qu'au souper elle rougit, mais au moins personne ne pourrait la voir. Finalement elle se résigna, elle se leva d'un bond ne voyant absolument rien et se cogna la tête durement à celle d'Harry. Les deux réprimèrent un 'Ouch' de peur d'éveiller Rogue, Lupin importait peu, mais si Rogue savait, ce serait terrible, l'humiliation totale!  
  
-Vient dit Harry en entraînant Ginny en bas, fais attention pour ne pas t'enfarger dans les meubles, tu iras prendre la poudre de cheminette au salon, comme ça Rogue risque moins de t'entendre au lieu de la cuisine. Lumos, murmura-t-il arrivé au bas de l'escalier certain que Rogue ronflait toujours et qu'il ne pourrait voir la lumière diffusée par sa baguette.  
  
Ils allèrent au salon, Ginny prit de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main, s'installa dans le foyer prête à partir, mais elle attendit un instant et dit :  
  
-Harry, pour tout à l'heure je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, mais bon j'ai raté ma cible. Je m'excuse sincèrement.  
  
-Pas grave n'y pense plus, c'est sans importance maintenant. Allez part avant qu'on ne s'inquiète, quoique je crois qu'ils ne le sont probablement pas, à mon avis tout le monde au Terrier est allé se coucher sans penser que tu étais encore ici, sinon ils auraient déjà ré-atteris ici pour venir te chercher.  
  
-Ouais. Le terrier! dit Ginny d'une voix suffisamment forte et assurée.  
  
Mais étrangement rien ne se passa. Pas de flammes vertes, pas de Ginny disparue. Harry commençait vraiment à croire que c'était la pire journée de sa vie.  
  
-Comment ça, ça n'a pas marché? Ré-essaie.  
  
Ginny reprit de la poudre et lança encore d'une voie assurée : « Le Terrier! », mais une fois de plus rien ne se passa. À la troisième tentative ils s'avouèrent vaincus, ne comprenant rien à rien dans tout cela.  
  
-Je vais réveiller Lupin, dit Harry laissant Ginny seule dans le salon en pleine noirceur.  
  
Harry monta à pas feutrés l'escalier, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Remus, il n'osa pas cogner de peur d'éveiller son professeur de potions. Il entra directement, referma la porte derrière lui. Il murmura : « Remus?! »  
  
Remus ne répondit pas.  
  
-Remus? un peu plus fort cette fois.  
  
-mmmmmm?  
  
-Remus, réveille, c'est sérieux!  
  
Remus fut sur deux pattes dans le temps de le dire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
-Bien il y a que... quelqu'un a oublier de retourner chez soi et qu'on l'a oubliée.  
  
-Oh non! C'est vrai, Ginny! Elle est où?  
  
-J'ai voulue la renvoyer par la poudre de cheminette mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner!  
  
-Normal, qu'est-ce que tu crois?! Cette maison est plus que protégée et bien gardée, ainsi quand on la verrouille tout se verrouille en même temps. Donc personne ne peut entrer ni sortir. Attend, je vais faire sortir Ginny, on aura qu'à déverrouiller un instant à l'insu de Rogue, une chance que tu est venu me voir, ton professeur n'aurait pas été de bonne humeur alors!  
  
Ils descendirent en bas, Ginny attendait toujours debout dans le foyer du salon.  
  
-Voilà, dit Lupin, j'ai jeter le sort de déverrouillement à toute la maison, mais fais vite Ginny, il ne faudrait pas que Rogue s'en rende compte. À plus tard, lui dit-il.  
  
-Au revoir. Le Terrier! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Ginny disparut dans un tourbillon qu'Harry savait désagréable. Enfin, il pouvait aller dormir, Lupin jeta le sort de verrouillement à nouveau sur la maison, puis suivit Harry. Mais bien que Harry aurait voulu dormir, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne cessait de penser à Ginny, cette petite rousse qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son amie, mais qui semblait être plus qu'une amie aux yeux de celle-ci... Finalement il ne put lutter plus longtemps au sommeil et s'endormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Rogue était déjà partit lorsqu'Harry se leva pour prendre le déjeuner. Lupin lui finissait en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.  
  
-Harry, dit-il, aujourd'hui tu seras un peu seul toute la journée, alors si tu veux en profiter pour voler sur ton balais tu pourras, c'est une splendide journée. Tant qu'à moi j'ai disons quelques services à rendre pour Dumbledore, alors je ne serai de retour que ce soir tout comme Rogue, qui arrivera probablement avant moi.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Ça ne t'ennui pas?  
  
-Non, pas tant que ça.  
  
-Ah, tant mieux! Et ne t'inquiète pas, ici il est peu probable que la bande à Voldemort te retrouve ou un de ses Mangemorts, le professeur Rogue a acheté cette maison en cachette vu qu'il est lui-même très recherché par les partisans de Voldemort, alors il y a peu de chance qu'on t 'y retrouve, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr ici pour le moment selon Dumbledore, mais bon tu sais déjà tout cela.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Bon je te laisse je dois malheureusement déjà y aller. Bye.  
  
-Salut.  
  
Lupin disparut dans un petit 'pop' de la cuisine. Harry se demanda s'il avait jeter un sort en transplanant à toute la maison et les environs pour le protéger. De toute manière il ne pourrait pas inviter ses amis et il ne pourrait aller au Terrier sans passer inaperçu devant la mère de Ron qui s'empresserait de le renvoyer là d'où il venait.  
  
Hedwidge entra par la fenêtre dans un 'swoosh' qui fit frissonner Harry en sentant le courant d'air, bien que la journée s'annonçait particulièrement chaude avec la température montante. Il reconnut aussitôt la lettre à l'écriture verte de Poudlard : ses résultats aux BUSES! Mais une deuxième lettre était aussi attachée à la patte d'Hedwidge, et il reconnut une écriture qui lui était vaguement familière par son allure noble. Que pouvait lui vouloir Dumbledore maintenant qu'il était sagement enfermé dans une maison perdue à la campagne, de surcroît celle de son maître des potions?!  
  
Il décacheta d'abord l'enveloppe contenant ses résultats aux BUSES, en gros il avait assez bien réussi dans toute les matières, il crut manquer une ligne en voyant qu'il passait de justesse pour continuer en potions et devenir Auror par le fait même. En Défense contre les forces du mal il obtenu évidemment les meilleurs notes, l'AD n'avait donc pas servi à rien. Il lut la lettre qu'il avait d'abord négligé et qui se trouvait comme note d'explication à ses résultats.  
  
'Cher monsieur Potter, Nous sommes désolés du retard engendré suite aux récents événements, ceux- ci ayant reportés un peu la correction des examens des élèves et la comptabilisation des résultats scolaires. Nous, nous excusons auprès de vous et tous vos camarades de classes pour ce retard involontaire.  
  
Veuillez prendre note que la prochaine année commencera le 1 septembre comme à l'habitude. Vous recevrez dans les prochains jours ou prochaines semaines une liste des fournitures scolaires à se procurer d'ici là.  
  
Bien à vous,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors'  
  
Harry comprit alors ce qui avait retarder la venue des résultats, mais il s'en était douté depuis déjà un bon bout de temps lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que les résultats ne venaient pas. Il y avait au moins une personne qui serait heureuse d'avoir reçu ces résultats enfin et qu'il devinait grimper dans les rideaux et sauter au plafond au Terrier, c'était son amie Hermionne Granger. Elle qui avait presque incessamment ramené le sujet au souper de fête le soir avant au grand désespoir de Ron qui disait ne plus pouvoir l'entendre parler de résultats scolaires depuis qu'elle était arrivée au Terrier.  
  
Harry prit la deuxième lettre, l'ouvrit et sur un parchemin un peu jauni il vit dans ce qui était une plus longue lettre que Dumbledore lui écrivait pour lui donner quelques nouvelles importantes :  
  
' Bonjour Harry, Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour t'annoncer que dans un peu moins d'une semaine tu pourras quitter la maison de Rogue et habiter au château pour le reste des vacances. Après ce que je t'ai expliquer à la fin de l'année dernière je crois que l'on ne doit pas prendre de risques, et tu seras plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue te conduiront jusqu'ici. Le Terrier est à notre avis un endroit peu sûr malgré touts les sortilèges de protection que nous pourrions y installer. Le quartier général de l'Ordre pourrait être certain, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter cet endroit pour le moment. Tu pourras donc reprendre ta place dans la tour des Gryffondor plus tôt que prévu.  
  
L'autre solution est que tu reste chez le professeur Rogue le reste de l'été, mais comme tu semblais vouloir ne pas y rester trop longtemp,s et que nous t'avions promis de trouver une solution, eh bien c'est pour cela que je te propose de venir habiter au château.  
  
Mon autre annonce est à propos de Voldemort, au cas où l'on ne t'aurait pas annoncer ceci je vais te le dire. Je crois que tes proches ont préférer ne rien dire pour t'éviter bien du mal.  
  
Voldemort, a tuer depuis le début de l'été une quinzaine de gens, soit trois moldus et 12 sorciers. Certains sorciers allaient faire partie de lOrdre, et pour les en détourner, quelques mangemorts leurs ont faits quelques visites ainsi lorsque ceux-ci refusaient de ne pas adhérer à l'Ordre ils les tuaient. Certains autres sont morts par accident pour être tomber au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit (c'est le cas pour les 3 moldus). Ainsi je crois que tu peux très bien voir pourquoi nous tenons tant à te protéger, surtout depuis que Bellatrix Lestrange est apparu chez ton oncle et ta tante. Nous venons par cet acte de nous apercevoir que peu importe où nous soyons, nous pouvons être atteint. Donc si chez les Dursley tu a pu être atteint, tu peux tout aussi bien l'être chez les Weasleys. ET comme je t'ai déjà expliquer, tu as un grand rôle à jouer Harry, ne perd pas espoir, je sais que les temps sont difficiles depuis ce qui s'est passé dans le département des mystère, mais tu ne dois pas lâcher! Fais-le pour toi, pour nous, pour tout le monde!  
  
Sur ce je te laisse, je t'attendrai à Poudlard d'ici quelques temps, je n'écrirai pas de date au cas où cette lettre serait interceptée, Lupin et Rogue t'amèneront ledit jour en question.  
  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Ainsi Dumbledore voulait s'assurer qu'il resterait sage... bien sûr qu'il le resterait! Comment pourrait-il faire des 'folies' loin de tout?! Jamais en pareil endroit il ne pourrait tomber sur Voldemort évidemment!  
  
L'idée d'aller habiter au château en plein été lui plaisait bien par contre. Il aurait toute la tour Gryffondor à lui tout seul, et tout Poudlard à vrai dire! Sauf quelques endroits bien sûr quand l'on pense que certains endroits leurs sont interdits. Il pourrait visiter Hagrid comme il le voudrait, jouer sur le terrain de quidditch sans qu'aucun Serpentard comme Malfoy ne vienne l'achaler et qui sait peut-être pourrait-il utiliser le véritable vif d'or si madame Bibine voudra bien lui prêter! Quoique... jouer seul au quidditch n'est probablement pas aussi passionnant qu'avec plusieurs autres. Aussitôt il songea que peut-être avec un peu de chance ses amis pourraient venir y habiter aussi, ou à tout le moins venir le voir.  
  
Déjà Harry avait oublier une part de ses soucis en songeant à Poudlard, pas tous, car un certains poids pesait dans sa tête continuellement depuis la mort de Sirius, mais il se sentait pour la première fois un peu plus léger et libre. Il monta à sa chambre chercher son balais, en redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, comme son éclair de feu, et sortit à l'extérieur. Il avait ici de grands champs pour voler loin et haut sans être vu, tout comme à Poudlard. Il enfourcha son balais et quitta le plancher des vaches pour monter dans les airs toujours plus haut en oubliant de plus en plus les mauvais sentiments qui semblaient tomber dans un chapelet derrière lui... 


	4. LE COLPORTEUR

Bonjour à mes quelques lecteurs et aux nouveaux!

Je sais pour les habitués, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas poster un nouveau chapitre. Ce quatrième chapitre sera un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Je m'excuse pour le retard engendré, il était totalement hors de mon contrôle avec mon emploi d'été et ma dernière semaine de congé avant de recommencer le cégep... Milles excuses! Je dois avouer aussi que je manquais d'idée et j'avais besoin d'une période de gestation en attendant les nouvelles idées, en plus je voulais m'adapter au titre officiel de Rowling (je n'ai pas encore trouver le secret et d'idée géniale, mais je tricoterai, vous inquiétez pas!). Mais voilà, je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'ai les trois chapitres suivant en tête, il ne reste qu'à les écrires. Et en primeur je vous les nommes : Chapitre 5, Vie à Poudlard; Chapitre 6, La rentrée; Chapitre 7, Commotion à la tour Gryffondor.

Alors alléchant comme titres? Surtout le septième, mais ne vous inquiétez pas rien de bien grave... seulement une inspiration en écoutant une chanson, vous allez rire (enfin j'espère car j'aime l'humour mais parfois lorsque j'en fais j'échoue), j'en dis pas plus avant d'en dire trop.

Place maintenant au chapitre 4, Le colporteur!

Elmire, votre moulin à écriture! (qui produit pas beaucoup, beaucoup par les temps qui courent j'en convient...)

Chapitre 4 : LE COLPORTEUR

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry habitait chez Rogue. Il commençait maintenant sa quatrième journée où il pensait aller voler sur son balais, puisqu'il avait pu le faire une seule fois depuis son arrivé vu la pluie très fréquente dans cette campagne. Ce quatrième jour avait commencé ensoleillé, et Harry en se levant s'était promis de s'envoler. En plus il savait qu'aujourd'hui Rogue passait la journée au collège pour préparer sa classe, ranger ses notes, faire un peu de ménage (il n'acceptait pas que le concierge, Rusard, s'occupe de sa classe, n'aimant pas les gens entrant dans ce qu'il considérait ses affaires), remplir son bureau d'ingrédients nouveaux et préparer quelques notes de cours, loin d'Harry qui l'empêchait sûrement de réfléchir croyait celui-ci chez son professeur. Lupin avait affaire tant qu'à lui au ministère et parfois devait accomplir quelques petites tâches pour l'Ordre, comme fort souvent au cours des derniers jours et des dernières semaines. C'était la deuxième journée qu'Harry avait à lui-même depuis son arrivé, sans que personne ne soit dans les parages, les deux autres jours Severus Rogue était toujours tout près, soit dans son salon à écrire à son secrétaire ou lire dans un fauteuil, soit dans le jardin à s'occuper de ses légumes et ses fleurs.

Il se demandait aussi, après avoir vu Rogue de longue heures occupé à son jardin, comment un homme ayant la passion pour les fleurs et légumes pouvait ne pas être doux avec la société qui l'entoure? À tout le moins comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas aimable ou sympathique? Il s'était toujours fait une image des gens cultivant leur jardin, comme des gens aimant la vie et le démontrant même en public, des gens dont on voyait quelles étaient leur passion. Pourtant Rogue était tout le contraire. Peut-être que sa bonté sortait seulement dans ces moments, il la déversait peut-être toute sur ses plantes au point qu'il ne lui en reste plus un once envers la société... Harry se demandait vraiment parfois s'il ne rêvait pas quand il voyait son professeur dans les plates-bandes et étrangement il avait remarqué à quelques reprises que les traits de son professeur s'adoucissaient sur son visage.

Harry sortit tôt, dans les environs de 8h ce matin-là, un peu comme au temps ou Olivier Dubois les faisaient lever tôt pour les pratiques. En fait 8h était assez tôt pour les vacances lorsqu'il pourrait à la place se reposer. Il passa l'avant-midi à faire les feintes de Wronski, des remonter en chandelle, des vrilles, des culbutes aériennes, des piqués droit vers le sol, des sauts où il arrivait à lâcher son balais comme s'il sautait par-dessus quelqu'un et ré-aterrir dessus (heureusement qu'il y a le charme du coussin sinon il aurait mal à une place qu'on ne nommera pas!).

L'avant-midi passa très rapidement, si bien qu'épuisé mais pas assez pour ne pas y retourner en après-midi, il rentra affamé dans la cuisine. Il se fit un sandwich aux tomates (décidément c'était son plat fétiche cet été là!), provenant du jardin de son professeur. Alors qu'il allait avaler la dernière bouchée, on cogna à la porte. Harry se demanda s'il devait répondre ou non, on ne lui avait pas spécifié. Puis se disant que peut-être ce serait important vu que Rogue avait une maison bien protégée et que peu de gens connaissaient l'existence de cette maison, il alla répondre en supposant ouvrir à un membre de l'Ordre ou un délégué du ministère.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit devant lui un petit homme grassouillet (qui avait étrangement une quelconque ressemblance avec son oncle Vernon), se balançant sur ses pieds et entamant déjà d'un trait d'une voie entraînée :

-Bonjour monsieur! Je m'appelle Fibidule Locossin, vendeur porte-à-porte d'objets magiques, et j'ai ici (il se retournait maintenant vers la malle qu'il avait derrière lui) quelques objets utiles à la vie de tous les jours en tant que sorciers. Ils permettent notamment de vous faciliter la vie, mais aussi à juste prix très peu cher! Que diriez-vous d'un...

-Excusez-moi! (intervint Harry avant qu'il ne commence un autre discours inintéressant tout en ramenant machinalement sa mèche de cheveux sur son front, car l'homme le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et semblait avoir eu le temps de voir sa cicatrice) Mais je ne suis pas intéressé, et je ne crois pas que les principaux propriétaires y soient non plus. Désolé.

Il allait fermer la porte au nez quand l'homme ajouta précipitamment :

-Attendez! Monsieur Potter, j'ai ici plusieurs choses qu'un grand sorcier comme vous devrait avoir pour se protéger de tout danger vous entourant...

Il le coupa à nouveau.

-Comment savez-vous mon nom?

-Il ne faut pas une baguette lumineuse pour le savoir! Votre photo paraît dans la plupart des journaux! Et la communauté sorcière compte fort sur vous! Peu importe je crois que j'ai ici des choses qui peuvent vous intéresser... voyez ce...

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressé, pas plus que les propriétaires de l'endroit, dit Harry d'un ton plus autoritaire.

-Bien, bien, alors puis-je parler aux dits propriétaires, qui si je ne me trompe sont M. et Mme. Samson? J'ignorais qu'ils vous connaissaient d'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il sous le ton de la confidence à cette dernière phrase.

-Cela doit être les anciens résidents car, je ne les connais pas, ils ont déménager il y a plus d'un an environ je crois... sans vouloir vous offenser... bonjour!

Et Harry claqua la porte au nez de Locossin avant qu'il n'ajoute « et qui sont les nouveaux heureux propriétaires? ». Il ne voulait pas avoir à être gêné de la question et se retrouver sans réponse, surtout qu'il ne pouvait avouer que Severus Rogue habitait ici. Harry regarda Fibidule Locossin, par un coin de la fenêtre, derrière l'épais rideau, quitter l'allée avant de la maison pour atteindre la grande route et transplaner ailleurs, probablement une autre maison. Locossin avant de transplaner avait jeter un dernier regard, noir de rage vers la maison en murmurant quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas d'oreilles-à-rallonge entre les mains, car cela lui paraissait de mauvais augure. Il décida de ne pas s'en faire et repartit ramasser et laver la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisé.

Harry ressortit dehors avec son balais à l'extérieur pour d'autre exténuantes heures à voler tout l'après-midi, ce qui lui faisait le plus du bien pour oublier ses soucis. Ainsi il avait réussi à oublier parfois le poids que causait la mort de Sirius dans son esprit, il se sentait simplement triste, mais sans plus, sans vouloir mourir à sont tour pour ne plus avoir à endurer toute cette souffrance. Il arrivait à se détacher des souffrances qui le rendait malheureux, il arrivait enfin parfois à penser à des choses plus joyeuses sur son balais. Au lieu de pleurer Sirius et revoir sans cesse sa mort, il y voyait à la place les bons moments passés en compagnie de son oncle ou encore tout événement heureux qu'il considérait heureux s'étant produit dans sa vie.

Par contre pour la première fois Harry s'énerva et s'inquiéta pour une autre raison que la mort de Sirius cet après-midi là sur son balais. Il ne cessait de penser à ce colporteur, ce monsieur pros du porte-à-porte qui avait un nom prédestiné à l'emploi. Quelque chose clochait dans sa présentation trop bien apprise, bien que les cogneur de portes étaient toujours ainsi, il avait pu le remarquer quelques fois chez les Dursleys à l'époque. Mais celui-ci, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était un sorcier et que c'était la première fois qu'il voyais un sorcier colporteur, mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son allure. On aurait dit qu'il cachait quelque chose...

En y repensant bien, il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal, sinon il était victime de paranoïa. Mais il ne se sentait pas fou, ce ne pouvait ni être Voldemort qui était entré dans son esprit puisqu'il l'aurait sentit, et si c'était un rêve il se serait réveiller entre-temps et ne serait pas sur son éclair de feu. Un élément semblait manquer au casse-tête. Et cela le frustrait de ne pas arriver à trouver ce qui était pourri dans son royaume ce jour-là.

Puis soudain ce fut la révélation : et si c'était un espion de Voldemort? Caché sous ces traits il était inconnaissable. Mais un espion de Voldemort même, n'aurait-il pas du ignorer où il était? Ou peut-être était-ce vraiment un simple colporteur sorcier, frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu une vente supplémentaire dans sa journée? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser...

Sincèrement il aurait besoin du cerveau d'Hermionne dans le moment et des idées folles de Ron pour trouver un juste milieu dans tout cela. Car souvent en réunissant les idées de ses deux amis, il arrivait à trouver une solution. Mais il lui était impossible pour le moment de les rejoindre, le courrier comme on se doutait, était très surveillé. Si Voldemort ou un de ses comparses tombait sur l'information qu'un colporteur était venu là où il habite, celui-ci ferait tout pour rejoindre ce colporteur et qui sait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue où il était ce jour-là.

Les prés passaient rapidement sous ses yeux et commençaient pour la première fois à lui donner le vertige, il voulut foncer plus vite, mais il n'avait plus la même ardeur à combattre le vent. Il se laissa plutôt flotter tranquillement et alla au-dessus des arbres de la forêt. Une forêt qu'il trouva plutôt tranquille, du haut des arbres il pouvait y voir quelques rares sentiers de temps en temps dans lesquels on pouvait marcher à pied seulement. Il revint donc à la lisière de la forêt afin de s'enfoncer dans celle-ci et découvrir les petits chemins qui bifurquaient de tous les sens à certains endroits. C'était plutôt apaisant de marcher là, sans avoir peur d'y voir une créature magique potentiellement dangereuse envers lui, les arbres semblaient murmurer sur son passage.

Il se promena ainsi pendant quelques temps, marchant sur le tapis de feuilles mortes accumulées depuis des années, contournant quelques montagnes ou les montant, visitant quelques grottes assez périlleuses pour leurs murs rapprochés avec la menace d'y rester coincé. Il trouva aussi la source du ruisseau qui coulait dans une des rigoles du champ arrière. Tout était magnifique, et à regarder cette forêt, Harry se demandait comment son professeur pouvait être si bourru et ne pas être inspiré, au lieu d'indistingué. Plus il en voyait sur ce qui entourait la vie de Rogue plus il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être si méchant envers tous. Il comprenait pourquoi envers lui, il comprenait ce que son père lui avait fait et qu'il était en quelque sorte au yeux de son professeur le prolongement de son père. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi Rogue se comportait ainsi envers tous et depuis toujours. Son père, aussi grand soit ses torts ne pouvait être responsable de tout le malheur de son professeur! Rogue cachait autre chose évidemment, quoi, il ne saurait dire, sauf ce qu'il avait eu de voir par malheur dans la pensine et ses souvenirs aux différents cours d'occlumencie.

Harry ressortit de la forêt et entendit des gens l'appeler. On aurait dit la voix de Lupin et vaguement il croyait reconnaître celle de Thonks. Des cheveux mauves flash dépassant d'une butte dans le champ lui confirma que Thonks était bien en compagnie de Remus. Harry monta son balais pour les rejoindre plus facilement et rapidement surtout. Ils arrêtèrent aussitôt de beugler son nom en le voyant. Il atterrit à leurs côtés en douceur tout en demandant ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

-Il faut que tu ailles rassembler tes effets, tu part immédiatement pour Poudlard, commença Lupin à moitié essoufflé de sa marche rapide. Dumbledore arrive d'une minute à l'autre pour venir te chercher par porte-au-loin.

-Pour que Dumbledore vienne me chercher, ce doit être grave, où il veut seulement me surprotéger comme d'habitude? Dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, ne croit pas cela Harry, répliqua Thonks, Dumbledore veut juste ton bien. Et probablement qu'il sait pourquoi cela doit être nécessaire. Il nous a dit rapidement que quelques espions de Voldemort se promenaient dans le pays à ta recherche, et ceux-ci recherchent dans tous les endroits probables.

-Tu en comprendras donc que même chez Rogue tu ne peux être totalement protéger de toute menace extérieure, continua Lupin, si des espions cherchent dans tout le pays, non seulement toi, mais des déserteurs ou des familles à effrayer tu ne pourras être en sécurité ici. Il n'y a qu'à Poudlard que tu puisses être véritablement en sécurité, car Dumbledore y est et des espions ne passeraient pas innaperçus... ils n'iraient pas non plus s'attaquer à une école qui ne pourra rien leur donner en retour.

-Rien, pourtant c'est moi qu'il cherchent non?

-Euh oui, mais je crois qu'Hermionne te l'a assez dit que l'école était protégée d'innombrable sort et enchantement, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as jamais lu 'L'histoire de Poudlard'?

-Je croyait qu'Hermionne vous aurait obliger à le lire, même sous peine de torture si vous refusiez... au nombre de fois où elle s'est plainte de votre manque de culture à propos de Poudlard envers toi et Ron... pouffa Thonks.

-Non elle ne nous a pas encore attaché à une chaise et obliger à lire ce livre du début à la fin... par contre elle nous a souvent retenus à la bibliothèque pour différentes recherches...

-Bien beau parler, mais il faut vraiment y aller Harry, coupa Lupin.

-Je vous suit.

Arrivé chez Rogue, Harry monta en vitesse à sa chambre pour rassembler ses effets et rangea tout dans sa malle. Il était prêt, cage d'Hedwidge en main (elle était partie faire un tour comme il lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'il était arrivé chez Rogue, elle en profitait tandis qu'elle pouvait avoir un peu de liberté), malle posée sur le sol, et balais dans l'autre main. Dumbledore tardait à arriver, tous se demandaient s'il lui était arriver quelque chose lorsqu'il apparût dans le salon dans un « Crack » résonnant qui les fit sursauter.

-Tu est prêt Harry? Nous partons immédiatement, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre... je t'expliquerai une fois rendu au collège.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une poignée de porte moldue (Harry était toujours étonné des objets insolites servant de porte-au-loin).

-Nous, nous retournons au ministère, dit Lupin à l'intention de Dumbledore, si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous évidemment.

-Non, ça ira, vous pouvez partir, seulement après nous par contre pour vous assurer de jeter le sort de verrouillement à la maison de Severus. Dans 30 secondes Harry, dit Dumbledore en regardant sa montre en or. Passe-moi quelques bagages, ça te facilitera le voyage.

Dumbledore prit la malle d'Harry, et Harry réussit à coincer l'anneau surmontant la cage d'Hedwidge dans un doigt, lui permettant de prendre son balais dans la même main et pouvoir toucher le porte-au-loin de l'autre. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon laissant Thonks et Lupin seuls dans le salon du professeur Rogue.


	5. VIE DE CHÂTEAU

Salut à tous!

Et un chapitre de plus! Un!

Mon plus long jusqu'à maintenant! Trop contente d'avoir réussie 12 pages word pour ce chapitre!!! Quoique y a beaucoup de discours, même s'il y en a des longs, il y en a aussi des cours. J'ai été tenté de l'allonger car je croyais mettre autre chose dedans, mais à bien y penser, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais plus grand chose à dire pour 'La rentr'.

Remarquez que j'ai changer le titre de ce nouveau chapitre... il ne s'appelle pas 'Vie à Poudlard' comme je prévoyais le faire, mais plutôt 'Vie de château', je trouvais ça un peu plus original d'utiliser cette expression...

Petite dernière note avant de vous laisser lire (à moins que vous ne lisez jamais mes messages, vu que j'écris trop! lol) Eh bien c'est probablement mon chapitre préféré à date, car j'y ai mis beaucoup du mien dedans, disons que la conversation avec Dumbledore ressemble étrangement à des conversations que j'ai déjà eu (seulement à quelques différences que je ne dirai pas pour garder le punch). Donc ce chapitre me touche énormément, je me demandais d'ailleurs si j'avais vraiment bien fait d'y mettre de mes propres expériences dedans, mais bon ça s'adonne que je crois que c'est nécessaire et que le hasard a fait que j'ai un point commun avec Harry! lolll (nah vous inquiétez pas, je me prendrai pas pour Harry, et je ne m'enflerai pas la tête avec ça! lolll Je reste plus une Elmire (ben oui c'est un surnom! Un personnage d'un roman que j'écris! J'en dis pas plus!))

Bonne Lecture!

Elmire

P.S : J'espère cette fois que fanfiction va accepter les étoiles servant à séparer le texte!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : VIE DE CHÂTEAU

À nouveau il retomba dans le bureau de Dumbledore, entendit un « CLANG! » qui lui signifia que le portoloin venait de tomber un peu plus loin et il se retrouva face au bureau directorial comme lorsqu'il était revenu du département des mystère. La différence cette fois-ci était que Dumbledore n'arriverait pas une demie-heure plus tard, il était déjà là à ses côtés, déposant ses effets et se dirigeant à son fauteuil. Cela faisait trop de souvenirs vifs pour Harry, le temps qu'il avait passer chez Rogue lui avait permis d'oublier les lieux qui lui faisaient du mal intérieurement. Du changement même pour le pire, lui avait fait du bien. Mais pour une fois revenir à Poudlard et plus précisément dans cette pièce lui faisait mal. Trop de souvenirs, mauvais pour la plupart affluaient à son cerveau. Non seulement la mort de son parrain, mais aussi la honte qu'il éprouvait maintenant en repensant à la colère formidable qui s'était emparé de lui à cette époque. Il se sentait tout aussi fâché, mais avait maintenant beaucoup plus de contrôle sur lui-même.

Il aurait voulu fuir à nouveau, aller se réfugier dans la tour Gryffondor et ne pas entendre les mauvaises nouvelles qui s'apprêtaient à ressortir d'un moment à l'autre. Il le savait, cela venait.

Dumbledore s'assit à sa place habituelle, invitant Harry à faire de même en face de lui. Harry obéit et s'assis dans la chaise en face, bien calé, sachant qu'il n'était pas près de sortir de là tant que tout ne serait pas dit. Dumbledore le scrutait maintenant du regard, cela l'agaçait, il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait Voldemort dans ses yeux ou qu'il essayait de lire ses sentiments par l'Occlumencie. Mais rien n'y fit, le vieillard interrompit soudainement le contact, reculant tranquillement et semblant satisfait de n'y avoir rien trouver d'anormal.

-Tu te doutes fort probablement pourquoi je t'ai ramener si précipitamment à Poudlard Harry? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Oui. Le colporteur je suppose... (Mais Harry était tenté de répondre, 'oui vous m'avez ramener ici au plus vite car vous voyez maintenant un ennemi en chaque personne passant sous mon nez!' Mais vouant du respect au directeur il n'osa pas dire ce qu'il pensait à moitié)

-Exactement. M. Locossin après vérifications, se trouve être un des partisans de Voldemort, un nouveau dans ses rangs probablement. Il a sûrement très peur de contrarier celui qu'il doit dorénavant appeler son maître, alors il s'est fait espion à demi car son emploi a toujours été de vendre des objets de toute sorte en porte à porte. C'est un Auror, surveillant la maison du professeur Rogue depuis un an, qui surprit Locossin, il réussit à l'entendre dire que son maître sera très content de lui de savoir où se trouvait son ennemi. Voldemort ne pouvant se rendre sur les lieux, vu qu'il se doutait bien que la maison serait très surveillé n'a probablement pas osé attaqué tout de suite. Mais il est certain que déjà il aurait préparer quelques mauvais plans. Il est capable de tout au stade où il en est rendu. Je dois te féliciter d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas dire qui habitait véritablement cette maison, car il aurait pu avoir là une double-raison à venir faire un tour... Et le professeur Rogue sera encore à l'abris pour quelques temps grâce à de nouveaux sorts de protection que les Aurors installeront. Tu en comprend maintenant pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que tu reviennes plutôt à Poudlard?

-Oui, dit Harry d'un ton découragé mais résigné, d'abord les Dursleys, puis Rogue, je deviens une menace pour tout le monde.

-Non Harry, ne va pas croire ça! s'offusqua Dumbledore.

-Mais si, je nuis à tout le monde... mes parents sont morts par ma faute... Cédric... puis... puis... puis Si... Sirius! Qui seront les prochains? Vous? Mes amis? Ceux qui tentent de me protéger du mieux qui le peuvent? L'Ordre qui va jusqu'à jouer leur propre vie pour moi afin de détruire Voldemort? J'en ai assez! C'est complètement stupide!

-Non Harry, tu as tort, tes parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort, à cause d'une prophétie à vrai dire, tous sont morts par la main de Voldemort, directement ou indirectement. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as été en quelque sorte 'choisi' pour accomplir une tâche qui ne te revenait pas nécessairement. Rappelle-toi! Cela aurait pu être Neville, mais bon Neville venait d'une famille de sorcier depuis des générations... c'est Voldemort qui t'a choisi, pas le contraire, tu ne l'as pas choisi. Pour Sirius, tu ne pouvais savoir que c'était un piège, encore une fois Voldemort a jouer avec ton esprit, il savait tes sentiments envers ton parrain, il a donc tout fait pour que tu tentes de le sauver. Il a jouer avec tes sentiments. Il a réussi malgré tout à t'enlever ce qui te restait comme seule famille.

-J'ai tellement peur... je ne veux pas passer ma vie à attendre. Attendre le moment venue de confronter cet imbécile, attendre et regarder les gens autour de moi mourir! C'est déjà trop ceux de cet été! Mieux vaudrait en finir!

-Non, tu n'es pas prêt. Je suis désolé de te dire ça Harry, mais tu n'est pas assez mature encore... laisse le temps agir encore un peu. Tu as besoin d'apprendre beaucoup de choses encore, car c'est en ignorant qu'on fait des erreurs. Parfois même en en sachant beaucoup, les erreurs ont lieux, et parfois en ne sachant rien on a de la chance, mais mieux vaut savoir plus que pas assez. Je sais qu'il arrivera parfois où l'on ne pourra toujours tout contrôler et que tu te retrouveras peut-être devant lui comme l'année dernière, mais crois-le dans ces moments on fait tout notre possible en attendant le moment venu.

-Je veux bien croire que j'ai à apprendre, mais j'en ai assez d'apprendre et voir tout s'effondrer autour de moi! Comme si je n'avais pas assez appris ces dernières années!!! Connaissez-vous seulement ça de voir les gens autour de vous mourir pour vous???!!! (Harry se laissait maintenant emporter et élevait le ton, réveillant quelques portraits autour frustrés d'êtres déranger dans leur sommeil.) Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être seul même si des dizaines de personnes sont autour de vous à dire qu'ils sont avec vous?! Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que je peux ressentir?! OH OUI! VOUS COMPRENEZ TOUT VOUS! SANS RIEN COMPRENDRE À LA FOIS! LA CONNAISSANCE INFUSE! MAIS OUI ON SAIT TOUS ÇA, MAIS LA CONNAISSANCE INFUSE NE PEUT PAS DONNER IDÉE DE CE QU'ON PEUT RESSENTIR FACE À TOUT CELA!!!

-ÇA SUFFIT! Hurla Dumbledore pour la première fois (enfin c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait s'emporter ainsi)

Dumbledore semblait très secoué, ses yeux s'humidifiaient d'ailleurs. Après avoir hurler son 'ça suffit' il sembla retomber sur terre, dans la réalité et sembla se calmer, mais d'une étrange manière : Dumbledore pleurait vraiment maintenant! Jamais il n'avait vu le directeur pleurer ou échapper la moindre larme. Il le savait humain, mais pas sensible à ce point. Sa colère de l'année dernière avait été bien pire il lui semblait, et pourtant Dumbledore n'avait pas bronché ou à peine, si ce n'est quelques signes de faiblesse. Harry était confus, honteux et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il murmura un « Je m'excuse » penaud, et semblant chamboulé.

Dumbledore la tête penchée fixait ses genoux et pleurait en silence, il semblait essayer de reprendre contenance et n'y arrivait pas. Harry interloqué ne savait plus comment agir. Devait-il alerter quelqu'un? Non, assurément on lui demanderait ce qui était arrivé, et il aurait eu cent fois plus honte de ses actes, bien qu'il soit le principal responsable. Harry se reprit donc plus doucement encore que sa première excuse :

-Je m'excuse... je me suis laissé emporter... je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal... Évidemment vous avez dû vivre des choses tout aussi pénibles, et probablement plus pénibles que les miennes... J'ai tort. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses sans fondement... il est vrai que j'ignore tout de votre vie, ou presque... et puis je sais bien que je vous cause beaucoup de souci... Je me doute bien qu'en disparaissant je n'aiderait pas mieux, vous vous feriez encore plus de souci et ne pourriez vaincre Voldemort sans moi comme vous me l'avez clairement fait remarquer. Je ne croyais pas vous faire du mal sur le moment, c'est plus à moi-même que j'en voulais en même temps. Et puis vous vivez pratiquement les mêmes choses que moi... je veux dire que vous êtes témoin des gens sacrifiant leur vie pour moi et pour vous, car les gens on confiance en vous... Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler... Je m'excuse...

Dumbledore ne releva pas plus la tête, on aurait dit un grand enfant qui avait besoin d'être consoler dans les bras de sa maman. Silencieux, une larme coulait de temps à autre, finissant sa chute dans sa longue barbe. Harry ne savait plus trop quoi dire maintenant qu'il avait dit sincèrement ce qu'il pensait, qu'il s'était excuser pour de vrai. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas quitter le bureau du directeur et le laisser en paix quelques temps, le temps qu'il se reprenne en main. Il voyait maintenant une évidence qui s'était enfui de ses yeux, Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus fragile et était très touché par touts les récents événements.

Avec ce qu'il venait de lui lancer à la tête quelques minutes plus tôt sous le coup de la colère, il trouvait normal maintenant qu'il pleure ainsi sans honte et sans retenue. Probablement qu'il s'était retenu depuis fort longtemps. Il regrettait ses paroles, toutes les mauvaises paroles qu'il avait pu lui dire au cours de la récente discussion ou celles de l'année dernière. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cet homme pouvait endurer parfois, pas la moindre idée de ce qui le faisait souffrir dans la vie. C'était toujours lui qui s'était confié à Dumbledore, c'était toujours lui qui lui avait posé des questions sur sa propre vie dont il ignorait presque tout jusqu'à récemment. Et Dumbledore l'avait toujours écouté, aidé et répondu à ses questions! Il se sentait un peu égocentrique d'avoir tant exigé de son directeur. Il ne rajeunissait pas le pauvre, il vieillissait, et comme il lui avait déjà dit « La mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus pour tout être censé », il repensait à ses paroles, tout en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait probablement plus la force de vivre une autre aventure par la suite... surtout si elle ressemblait à celle-ci. Il comprenait Dumbledore, lié pieds et mains à son destin, tout comme lui-même était lié à son propre destin.

Dumbledore finit par relever la tête accompagné d'un grand soupir. Il regardait maintenant intensément Harry, il voyait là assis en face de lui le jeune homme très semblable à lui-même à cet âge. Étrangement Harry lui ressemblait d'une certaine manière. Il voulait tout sacrifier pour les autres, peu importait sa propre vie, pour être heureux, il lui fallait que les autres le soient aussi. Sinon il ne pouvait vivre normalement. Harry était un peu lui-même, il savait que s'il ne faisait pas attention il finirait sa vie en la sacrifiant pour les autres. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelqu'un se sacrifie comme cela pour les autres? Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un autre destin? Pouvoir être un peu comme les autres, insouciants, rêveurs, innocents... On aurait jurer que non. Il fallait toujours quelqu'un quelque part qui prenait avance, qui voulait rester méconnu et aider la terre entière. Les choses semblaient ne pas vouloir s'équilibrer malgré le temps qui passe. Jamais l'humanité n'avait eu de milieu. Si chacun faisait un effort, peut-être que personne n'en serait là.

Voilà qu'il avait devant lui-même sa propre image à 16 ans, révolté d'être seul à toujours tout faire, mais heureux quand même de voir que les autres étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir aider. Heureux d'être là et proposer sa vie au service des autres. Ce n'était pas très sain pour l'esprit, mais ils ne pouvaient s'en passer de cette manière de vivre. S'ils ne pouvaient aider, ils se ferraient malheureux à jamais. Seulement il manquait toujours quelque chose dans leur vie, non pas l'amour et l'appréciation des autres, mais quelque chose de plus important encore, le vrai amour, celui qui nous permettait de continuer car on pouvait se reposer parfois. C'était une bien belle chose l'amitié, mais quand on s'interdisait d'aller loin, quand on ne disait pas tout à ses amis, il y avait un problème. C'est qu'on refusait d'accepter notre propre vie, on refusait de déverser nos peines en les autres. On ne faisait qu'accepter celles des autres. Ça ce n'était pas sain. Il le savait, et maintenant il voyait qu'Harry était entrain de faire la même chose alors qu'il s'était promis que cet enfant aurait une vie plus équilibré que la sienne. Faire le bien touts les jours n'était pas si évident, il fallait s'arrêter parfois pour ne pas craquer. Mais Dumbledore s'était toujours refuser à lui-même de s'arrêter. Voilà qu'il voyait Harry faire de même et s'épuiser à la tâche.

Bien sûr que c'était une bonne chose faire le bien et aider les autres du mieux que l'on pouvait jours après jours, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir si l'on voulait obtenir de l'aide. Le problème c'est qu'Harry avait franchi depuis fort longtemps déjà ces limites. Évidemment il devait continuer dans cette voie, mais il devait s'arrêter parfois pour ne pas être pris de déception. Car lorsqu'on échouait lamentablement, comme cela arrivait assez souvent, cela devenait une sensation horrible. On aurait dit qu'à chaque défaites tout votre monde s'écroulait, tout devenait noir et ténèbres, on ne voyait plus la lumière un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'autre chose nous préoccupe et nous laisse l'espoir de réussir cette fois ou d'échouer à nouveau. Mais lorsqu'on réussissait il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux. De voir le sourire s'afficher partout, faisait chaud au cœur, même si les gens ignoraient que c'était peut-être grâce à vous, ou qu'ils étaient trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte. L'instant merveilleux durait, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un autre problème à résoudre. Ainsi allait la vie, ou plutôt sa vie, et il en irait de même pour Harry s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il conserve cette merveilleuse personnalité qui le rendait généreux envers ceux qu'il aime, mais il lui fallait aussi respirer un peu, sinon il risquait de couler.

Dumbledore commença à parler lentement, cherchant ses mots...

-Harry, tu ne peux pas prendre le poids de la terre entière sur tes épaules comme un Atlas. Même si tu voudrais mettre ta tête partout pour régler touts les conflits, jamais tu ne pourrais arriver à tous les régler. Et retiens-bien ceci : quand bien même l'humanité entière coulerait, tu ne peux te permettre de couler avec s'il n'y a pas moyen de l'arrêter. Lorsqu'on est impuissant face à quelque chose, qu'on sait que tout est perdu d'avance et que de toutes les tentatives d'aide on risque de mettre notre propre vie en jeux sans avoir pour autant sauver personne, il ne sert à rien d'aider, l'aide serait inutile. On t'en voudrait de te blesser pour une cause perdue alors que tu pourrais agir ailleurs.

-Je sais.

-Non, là je ne crois pas que tu saches... je te le dit pour que tu saches. Je sais bien que cela te prendra un bon moment avant de comprendre ces paroles, mais quand tu auras compris, tu verras mieux ta vie je crois.

-Peut-être.

-Oui, peut-être. Car tu as un exemple devant toi qui n'a pas suivi le conseil de ce que je viens de te dire. Tout ce que j'ai fait a été dangereux et continu de l'être. Mais je ne peux plus reculer, si j'avais encore ton âge et que quelqu'un à l'époque m'avait donner le conseil que je viens de te donner, crois-moi je l'aurais suivit. La vie aurait été beaucoup plus facile et moins frustrante par bout. Pourtant elle vaut la peine d'être vécue, crois-moi, peu importe la vie qu'on se choisit elle vaut la peine d'être vécue... parfois les malheur et les désespoirs qu'on se cause sont source de bonheur à la fois. N'est-ce pas contradictoire? Pourtant c'est vrai. On apprend dans tout cela. Il n'y a pas que la connaissance, je t'approuve, il y a les sentiments qui nous apprennent aussi. Parfois beaucoup plus que ce que l'on peut aller chercher dans les livres. Il faut se laisser guider un peu par notre cœur, pas seulement par la raison. Je me suis laissé trop guider par ma raison parfois, bien que je ne regrette pas mes actions, je ne les souhaitent pas pour tout le monde. Tu fais partie des personnes que je voudrait voir avoir une vie différente à la mienne qui a été composée de sacrifice pour le bonheur des autres. Parfois, il est vrai qu'il faut faire quelques sacrifices, mais laisses-en aux autres... oui... laisses-en aux autres...

-Oui professeur. Je comprends. Je m'excuse encore.

-N'ai pas à t'excuser, c'est autant la faute du vieillard qui n'a pas toujours sa tête devant toi. Crois même que tu as bien fait de te fâcher, ça m'a aider à voir plus clair et ne pas t'embarquer dans une vie de fou, ce que je m'apprêtais à faire sans m'en rendre compte.

-Mais c'est moi qui finit toujours par choisir non?

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai parfois une trop grande influence sur toi, dit-il d'un ton plus léger et entrain. Fait ce que tu crois être bon pour toi, mais n'oublie seulement pas d'écouter ce que les gens autour ont à te dire comme idées. Cela pourra t'aider grandement, tu le sais déjà de toute manière, tes amis Ron et Hermionne t'ont été d'une grande aide.

-J'en convient que je me fie beaucoup sur votre jugement.

-Mais un jour il faudra que tu te forge ton propre jugement. Je ne pourrai pas penser à ta place, tu as besoin de réfléchir seul, non pas dans la déprime comme je doute que tu l'a fait cet été, mais pour des décisions, graves ou non. Tu peux demander aide à ton entourage pour avoir de différents point de vue, mais ne garde pas toujours tout pour toi et ne va pas croire tout ce que je dit pour de l'or. Car il m'arrive de me tromper moi aussi, ce qui prouve que nous sommes tous humain. Comprend bien que même si l'on voudrait la perfection dans ce monde, on ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. On passe notre vie à travailler pour, et apprendre de nos erreurs. Et tout le monde a droit à l'erreur, il n'y a pas de limite, surtout si l'on veut recommencer en mieux par la suite.

-D'accord, ça a du sens ce que vous dites. Et je dois vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et tout ce que vous ferez probablement par la suite. Jamais je ne l'avais fait, mais je le fait aujourd'hui, et sincèrement, car je crois que ça s'impose, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire en mal de vous. J'essaierai d'écouter votre conseil.

-Écoute-le, mais fait comme bon te semble Harry. Je ne t'oblige en rien. Tu as déjà bien assez de soucis, tout comme moi. Et je crois qu'avec tout cela il serait inutile de discuter d'avantage à propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu vivais enfermer chez les Dursleys et le professeur Rogue. Tu as autant besoin que moi d'un répit avant de gober plus.

-Oui... bon eh bien... je vais porter mes effets... Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous professeur? Demanda Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

-Oui, cesse de m'appeler professeur, cela m'agace, il y a longtemps que je n'enseigne plus directement aux élèves, dit Dumbledore en riant. Tu n'est pas obligé de m'appeler monsieur non plus, il y a tant de gens qui le font et je me sens toujours plus vieux... c'est horrible de se voir vieillir et savoir qu'on ne pourra bientôt plus agir dans ce bas-monde. Fais-moi au moins cette faveur de me laisser croire que je ne vieillis pas. Il y a tant d'élèves et de hauts gens qui le font, seuls quelques professeur et d'autres que je connais bien utilisent mon nom. Fait de même Harry.

Harry esquissa un sourire, puis cherchant ses mots car il trouvait bizarre de nommer son directeur par son prénom :

-Oui... A... Albus.

Dumbledore se mit à rire franchement, sous le regard amusé d'Harry qui se disait sincèrement que les rumeurs étaient vrai... le directeur de Poudlard était un peu fou!

Le temps à Poudlard passait relativement vite. Bientôt il ne resta qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Pendant les dernières semaines il avait pu explorer le château à loisir sans crainte d'être coincé par Rusard qui se faisait moins présent dans les couloirs sans élèves. Il avait ainsi trouver des pièces dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. L'une d'elle qu'il avait trouvé se trouvait au sommet d'une tour qui donnait vu sur le lac, le parc à côté et la forêt au loin. La vue de cette tour était magnifique, et la tour elle-même avait un certain charme. Elle semblait avoir été oubliée avec le temps, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte au bas de l'escalier y montant, celle-ci avait affreusement grincer et était rester collé d'abord avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Il y avait découvert l'escalier tournant, montant toujours plus haut. L'escalier avait quelques toiles d'araignées dans ses coins, et les araignées se figeaient d'effroi à son passage, c'était évidemment une endroit à ne pas montrer à Ron avait-il songer à ce moment-là.

En haut de la tour, le sol était en pierre comme le reste du château, les murs circulaires imposaient par leur épaisseur selon le rebord des fenêtres. Ces fenêtre étaient grandes et nombreuses tout autour de la tour. Un vieux chandelier éteint pendait du plafond, tout fait de fer forgé, témoin d'une autre époque très lointaine. Le lierre montait sur les murs extérieurs et commençait à faire son chemin à l'intérieur de la pièce par les fenêtres.

C'est ainsi qu'après cette découverte Harry vint fort souvent passer du temps à y réfléchir. Il s'y sentait bien, sachant que personne ne pourrait venir le déranger là-haut. Accoudé à une fenêtre, regardant dehors il pouvait penser comme il le voulait, sans crainte d'être déranger. Ou encore ne penser à rien du tout, simplement laisser son esprit vagabonder sur le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

À d'autres jours il trouvait étrange de pouvoir voler tant qu'il le voulait, des heures entières dans le stade de Quidditch. Sans Serpentard comme Malefoy pour venir envenimer sa vie. Cela faisait drôle aussi aux heures de repas retrouver une grande salle vide de tout élève. Comme il était le seul élève à Poudlard et que plusieurs professeurs habitaient ailleurs pendant l'été ou préféraient manger dans leurs appartement comme ils le voulaient, on l'avait inviter à s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Parfois aussi, il allait passer quelques repas chez Hagrid qui se faisait toujours un plaisir de le recevoir, seulement Harry n'était pas toujours enchanté des plats d'Hagrid qui parfois laissaient à désirer... (Nda : l'auteure rit beaucoup à s'imaginer l'embarras d'Harry lorsqu'il n'ose pas dire qu'un met est pas très ragoutant... hihihi!!!)

Enfin à la dernière semaine, ses amis eurent le droit d'arriver plus tôt à Poudlard. D'abord pour déposer leur effets, mais aussi pour tenir compagnie à Harry. Seulement, Ron et Hermionne devraient retourner d'où ils venaient pour prendre le train avec les autres, vu qu'ils étaient préfets et que les informations se donnaient toutes à la réunion qui se faisait dans le train. Et puis Molly Weasley s'était empressée d'acheter les effets scolaires des enfants, en plus de ceux d'Harry qui n'avait pas le droit de se déplacer sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry envoya donc le montant demander par la mère de Ron, par l'intermédiaire du professeur Rogue qui lui remettrait à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. C'est aussi à la fin de cette réunion que ses amis devaient partir avec les trois professeurs (Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rogue) pour le château.

Ainsi le lundi matin, Harry s'éveilla tôt et de bonne humeur, sachant qu'il ne serait plus seul pour la dernière semaine. Il prévu passer la journée entre une visite à Hagrid, voler sur son balais et passer le reste de la soirée dans la tour étoilée (Eh oui, dans une de ses escapades il avait fini par remarquer que la tour avait un nom, il était inscrit au-dessus de la porte avant d'entrer pour monter. Et, volant sur son balais un après-midi il avait compris pourquoi elle portait ce nom, une petite étoile à multiples branches pointues se tenait sur le mat au pignon de la tour) (Nda : Je sais, c'est pas très original comme nom! Désolé, j'ai écrit ça lorsqu'il était tard, alors les noms, c'est pas mon fort la nuit, pour les discours et le texte ça va par contre.). De là-haut il pourrait sûrement voir leur arriver dans la cour.

Mais voilà qu'au soir, fatigué d'attendre il s'était agenouillé et avait reposer sa tête sur ses bras reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis s'était endormi là. Il ne vit point l'arrivée de ses amis. Ce ne fut que vers 9h du soir et que la nuit était tombé qu'il se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait et que probablement les autres étaient morts d'inquiétude. Surtout Dumbledore qui savait que c'était un risque de partir pour cette réunion et laisser seul Harry au château. Mais il avait pris le risque sachant que le château n'était pas complètement vide, que les portraits pourrait facilement venir l'avertir si besoin, que quelques personnes étaient restées comme Hagrid, Rusard, Trelawney et que des fantômes se promenaient incessamment dans les couloirs (dont Peeves qui s'ennuyait ferme lorsque l'école ne contenait pas d'élèves sur qui défouler ses mauvais tours).

Harry, descendit pressé de la tour, courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle (il y avait bien un km de couloirs et d'escalier à faire pour s'y rendre tellement le château était grand, pas étonnant que cette tour au bout de tout avait été oubliée!). Il arriva un peu plus calme dans la grande salle et s'installa à la table des professeurs vu qu'il n'avait pas encore souper. Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rogue y étaient, accompagné d'Hargrid qui prenait des nouvelles de la réunion.

-Ah! Te voilà donc Harry! Tes amis sont arrivés il y a de cela une heure, je crois qu'il t'attendent à la tour Gryffondor, lui dit Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas souper? Ajouta-t-il surpris, voyant qu'il prenait place à côté d'Hagrid.

-Non, je m'étais assoupi...

-Ah, c'est donc pour cela qu'ils s'inquiétaient tant de ne pas te voir...

-Oh, j'ignorais...

-T'inquiète pas, je les ais rassurer en disant que probablement tu te trouvais quelque part dans le château.

-C'est exact.

-Alors Harry, content que l'école recommence bientôt? Demanda Hagrid.

-Euh... oui. Ça devient embarrassant de se retrouver à la table des professeurs à touts les repas, j'ai l'impression d'être un intrus, dit-il en riant, faisant esclaffer tous (sauf Rogue évidemment qui pourtant esquissa un sourire mauvais tout de même, l'air de dire 'c'est ça, c'est ça, fait l'idiot...').

-Ah Ah! Mais non, c'est pas plus gênant que lorsque tu viens chez moi, lui dit Hagrid. Enfin, je suppose que j'aurais réagit pareil du temps que j'étais étudiant... mais bon... je n'ai jamais pu savoir... on m'a renvoyer trop tôt.

Un silence tomba, Hagrid regretta d'être l'auteur de ce silence ou tous se taisaient, ils avaient pitié de lui. Le souper se passa relativement en silence, dérangé seulement par les fourchettes piquant dans les assiettes. Rogue détestant cette ambiance se dépêcha de finir et s'excusa en disant qu'il avait quelques choses à terminer avant demain. McGonnagall aussi se retira ensuite, il ne restait plus qu'Hagrid qui n'avait rien manger (ayant déjà souper dans son cas), mais qui sirotait distraitement sa bière-au-beurre et Dumbledore qui finissait. Harry n'ayant pas très faim laissa la moitié de ce qu'il avait mangé.

-Eh bien, interrompit Hagrid, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé d'autre à la réunion? Demanda celui-ci à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard qui voulait en dire long...

-Vous m'excuserez Hagrid, mais je me sens fatigué, je n'ai plus tellement le goût de jaser. Est-ce que cela pourrait attendre un autre moment?

-Oh, oui, euh bien sûr... quand vous voudrez.

-Merci Hagrid.

Sur ce Dumbledore se retira, laissant un Hagrid déçu et un Harry songeur.

-Désolé Harry, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il en dise plus, mais comme tu est arrivé, je crois qu'il a préféré ne rien dire. Je comprends sont point de vue et je pense qu'il a raison.

-Oui probablement, dit Harry avec résignation.

Il avait eu une discussion avec Hagrid à propos de Dumbledore. Il avait décider de lui dire en partie ce qui s'était passé (non pas les pires moments, mais le conseil), et Hagrid lui avait promis d'essayer d'influencer le directeur à ce qu'il parle. Hagrid ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de trahir la confiance de Dumbledore, et avait dit à Harry que si quelque chose devait être dit, c'était à Dumbledore de le faire. Mais voilà, le directeur avait une fois de plus accusé la fatigue et s'était défilé.

-Tu m'excuseras, Harry, mais je vais rentrer, il se fait tard... bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit, répondit en automatisme Harry.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours assis dans la grande salle lorsque quelqu'un entra par la grande porte en face de lui. En fait c'était plus un tête rousse qui s'était glissée, cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose des yeux. Harry se rendit compte que c'était probablement lui qu'on cherchait quand cette personne s'exclama, le faisant sortir de son esprit :

-Ah, tu est là Harry! Ron et Hermionne te cherchaient. Ils ont d'ailleurs décider de faire le tour du château de leur côté. Moi je suis venue ici plus ou moins convaincue... je croyais pas que tu étais toujours ici.

-Euh oui, j'y étais Ginny, répondit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se leva de table et avança dans sa direction, elle attendait maintenant à côté de la porte.

-Alors tu as passé de belles vacances? S'informa-t-il.

-Oui et toi?

-Bah, la routine quoi!

Ils se mirent à rire en même temps face à sa réponse. Puis Ginny cessa abruptement.

-Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas drôle pour toi dans le fond... dit-elle.

-Nah! Ne t'excuse pas, vaut mieux en rire je crois...

-Vu comme ça, mouais...

-Alors, ai-je eu la chance de ne pas entendre les disputes de Ron et Hermionne cet été?

-Non, car tu devras les endurer pour cette dernière semaine et le reste de l'année!

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau, faisant route vers la tour Gryffondor.

-N'empêche que... je suspecte autre choses derrières leurs chicanes... je dirais que ça ressemble drôlement à des chicanes de couples, un peu comme papa et maman. Tu devrais les voir, cet été ils n'ont cessé de se chamailler pour des bagatelles! Parfois c'en était tordant de les voir aller! Fred et Georges n'ont cessé d'ailleurs de les appeler les 'vieux amoureux' et chaque fois ils en rougissaient!

-Ah?! Ron serait-il moins aveugle?

-Non, t'es fou? Jamais il ne se déclarera! Ça risque beaucoup plus d'être Hermionne qui lui dit en premier, même si elle attend après lui... je pense qu'ils auraient besoin d'un coup de main tiens!

-Je vois ça! Et justement comment vont les affaires de Fred et Georges?

-Bah, pas si mal, leur magasin va bientôt ouvrir. Ils n'ont cessé d'inventer un tas de truc tout l'été. Et puis ça mettait maman en colère lorsqu'elle entendait des explosions dans leur chambre! Ouh lala! Si tu avais vu les remontrances qu'elle leur avait fait. C'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas beau à voir! Pourtant je dois dire que tout le temps passé à chercher de nouveaux produits qu'ils pourront vendre a été productif. Ils ont ajouter de nombreuses friandises causant des effets secondaires, si tu vois ce que je veux dire (Harry s'en souvenait que trop bien de la fameuse Praline longue langue), mais leur plus grande fierté est leur shampoing vieillissant. Un sorte de liquide que tu ajoute dans le shampoing ordinaire, et qui ne paraît pas. L'effet dure 24h dans la bouteille mélangé au shampoing, mais sur la tête cela dure environ 12 heures. Ils m'ont jouer le tour cet été, ils en avaient mis dans la bouteille, si bien qu'en sortant de la douche j'avais les cheveux blanc! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque sur le coup! Je me demandais bien ce qui m'était arriver. N'empêche que j'ai trouver leur idée géniale et j'en ai rit avec eux.

-Hum, il faudra que je surveille Ron, je doute qu'il pourrait faire le tour non seulement à moi, mais à tout le dortoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui leur demanda le mot de passe, 'sorcière borgne'. Ils entrèrent par le portrait et y trouvèrent un salle commune étrangement vide. Ron et Hermionne n'étaient définitivement pas revenus de leurs recherches. Ils s'assirent donc chacun dans un fauteuil faisant face l'un l'autre de chaque côté du foyer, jasant de tout et de rien pour les dix minutes suivantes, avant d'être interrompus par l'arriver de leur compagnons.

-Harry! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Dis donc où est-ce que tu étais?

-Il était dans la grande salle, répondit Ginny à sa place.

-Mais tu n'y étais pas avant qu'on arrive!? Dit Hermionne.

-Je sais je m'étais assoupi en vous attendant.

-Où ça? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Bah, j'ai trouver un nouvel endroit dans le château, un peu compliqué à expliquer c'est où, mais bon ça s'appelle la tour étoilée... j'avais jamais vu ou remarquer cette tour auparavant.

-Oh, tu nous montrera la prochaine fois? Demanda Ron.

-Euh, je crois pas que tu vas aimer Ron, surtout que tu n'aime pas les araignées... elles ne dérangent pas tu sais, mais bon je vois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de te convaincre qu'elles sont inoffensives. (Ron avait de gros yeux ronds effrayés en entendant le mot araignées)

-Le trouillard! Dit Ginny en riant.

-Répète ce que t'a dit?! Dit-il à l'intention de sa sœur.

-Que tu est trouillard!

-Tu serais pas trouillarde toi quand des araignées comme celles de la forêt d'ici te courent après pour te manger cru? Eh, réfléchis avant de parler! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Ron! Elle ne faisait que plaisanter! La défendit Hermionne.

-C'est ça, tous contre moi! Ron a peur des araignées et il faut s'en moquer! Ce qu'il est trouillard, peureux et stupide de croire que les petites bibittes mangent les grosses! Je te ferai remarquer miss-je-sais-tout que celles-là étaient deux fois et trois fois plus grosses que moi ou Harry!

Ron était vraiment frustré cette fois, et en voulait maintenant à Hermionne. Hermionne bouda dans son coin à son tour, d'avoir été traitée de 'miss-je-sais-tout', elle détestait se faire appeler ainsi. Ginny lança un regard complice à Harry qui disait 'je te l'avais dit!'. Harry se retint à grand peine de ne pas s'esclaffer face à ses deux meilleurs amis, tellement ils avaient l'air ridicules et insipides face à un différent si stupide!

-Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à dire je vais me coucher moi, dit-il.

-C'est ça! maugréa Ron.

-Bien, moi je fais de même, dit Ginny en suivant Harry de près.

Ils se séparèrent au pied de l'escalier pour leur coin respectifs. Hermionne et Ron pendant ce temps continuaient de bouder, n'osant pas bouger le premier, comme si c'était un signe de faiblesse envers l'autre. Harry pendant ce temps eut le temps de s'endormir, il n'entendit pas Ron une heure plus tard, entrer dans le dortoir avec un sourire s'étendant d'un oreille à l'autre.


	6. LA RENTRÉE

Allo vous tous!

Quinze pages ce chapitre!!! Quinze! J'en reviens pas moi-même! Bon la chanson du choixpeau prend de la place c'est vrai, disons 14 alors pour vous laisser le bénifice du doute...

Alors quoi dire si ce n'est bonne lecture! Oh et je m'excuse, la chanson, je sais c'est pas fort... mais bon, les rimes c'est pas mon fort non plus. Pour le mot de passe c'est presque la même chose... j'ai dit n'importe quoi, bref la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête. Oh et en bonus à la fin du chapitre je vous donne des parties de la chanson qui m'avait fait rire, je veux dire ce que j'ai pu composer, soit en niaisant, soit parce que j'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose de bon... disons que l'on s'est 'bidonner' moi et une amie sur msn quand je lui disait être incapable de composer cette chanson.

Bon bon, j'arrête! Bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

P.S : J'aimerais bien avoir des reviews svp!!! Depuis mes 2 nouveau chapitres (soit les 4 et 5) je n'ai pas eu de reviews... ça date là le chap 3... il serait temps que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue vraiment! Car j'ai de plus en plus d'idées, mais si je ne reçoit pas au moins une autre review après ce chapitre j'arrête ça là moi!!! (Non c'est rien que des menaces, je serais pas capable de m'arrêter là comme ça...)

Chapitre 6 : LA RENTRÉE

Le lendemain matin en arrivant dans la grande salle, tout le monde (enfin ceux habitant Poudlard pour cette dernière semaine de vacances) déjeunaient tranquillement quand arriva en retard Ron qui aurait voulu éviter ses amis, honteux de son comportement d'hier, mais surtout parce qu'il en voulait encore à Hermionne de l'avoir sermonner un bonne partie de la nuit. À l'air fatigué, mais humble de son amie, il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir bien longtemps contrairement à lui qui avait fait grasse matinée, se levant juste pour suivre l'humeur de son estomac. Hermionne le regardait de haut, un peu comme en première année, le genre de regard qui faisait un peu hautain et qui l'agressait par-dessus tout. Comme sa sœur et son ami ne disaient rien face à l'attitude d'Hermionne lorsqu'il était entré, il n'osa dire mot et s'assit à côté de sa sœur et face à Harry. Probable qu'Hermionne avait fait exprès pour ne pas se retrouver face à lui ou à ses cotés. Et c'était tant mieux se disait-il, il éviterait un engueulade de plus.

Mais voilà qu'Hermionne bien décider à provoquer Ron, malgré qu'elle semblait s'être assise en diagonale de lui pour l'éviter, attaqua la première... Ron n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose encore lui parler et le sermonner.

-Alors Ron? (demanda-t-elle sur un ton mi-mielleux, mi-agressif) Bien DORMI? (insista-t-elle un peu plu fort sur le mot dormi)

-C'est quoi tu veux me ressortir le discours d'hier encore? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Moi? Ben non! Tu me juges mal...

-Nah, laisse-moi deviner, tu veux me rendre coupable? Commença-t-il tranquillement à s'énerver.

-Non, si tu te sens coupable, je ne vois pas les raisons, peut-être toi les vois-tu et que moi je les ignores? Demanda-t-elle tranquillement et lourde de sous-entendu.

-Non. Et j'ai bien dormi si tu veux savoir, contrairement à toi qui semble manquer un bardeau de sommeil... tu sais que ça te fait pas bien manquer de sommeil? Tu reprends tes airs de princesse difficile et égocentrique! Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

-De quoi? tonna-t-elle. Je dois dire au moins B-R-A-V-O pour avoir réussi à trouver une autre insulte que 'miss-je-sais-tout'! Ton cerveau se serait donc mis en marche au même rythme que ton estomac?!

-Vous allez vous la fermer non? demanda Harry plutôt agacé par leur disputes insipides pendant que Ginny riait de la situation, lui ne trouvant plus très drôle d'entendre ses amis se chicaner à propos de tout et de rien.

-Pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas excuser, dit Ron.

-Pfffa! Ce devrait plutôt être le contraire, tonna Hermionne, faisant relever quelques têtes à la table des professeurs, vers eux.

-Le contraire?! Non mais c'est qui, qui a commencer à m'insulter hier???

-Moi, répondit Ginny le plus sincèrement du monde en pouffant de rire.

-Toi?!

-Ben oui idiot! T'aimes tellement te prendre avec Hermionne que t'oublie toujours qui est véritablement à l'origine de ton conflit... et tu sais qu'Hermionne embarque facilement pour te dire tes quatre vérités, alors l'affaire est dans le sac!

-Elle a raison, approuva sombrement Harry qui ne trouvait pas cela aussi drôle que la sœur de son meilleur ami.

-Comment elle a raison? Je me rappelle pas que c'est ma propre petite sœur qui ait commencer! C'est Hermionne qui m'avait insulter!

-Non, répondit simplement Harry, tu ne t'en rappelle tout simplement pas.

-C'est vrai intervint Hermionne. Alors devine pourquoi je t'en veux que tu me tombes sur la tomate depuis hier! C'est à ta sœur que tu devrais t'en prendre!

Ron honteux, n'osa pas répliquer, sur le moment, mais ajouta après quelques secondes de réflexions :

-Là n'est pas la question de toute manière... elle avait juste pas à embarquer dans le jeux de Ginny si elle voulait pas s'en mordre les doigts! Fallait y penser AVANT HERMIONNE, tonna-t-il à l'adresse de son amie.

-RONALD WEASLEY, cria à son tour Hermionne à la manière de la mère du rouquin, EST-CE SI DIFFICILE À TON CERVEAU DE COMPRENDRE CERTAINES CHOSES SAUTANT AUX YEUX?! Demanda-t-elle avec plein de sous-entendus.

Un, simple 'hum' leur signifia de baisser le ton, de la part du directeur, et des professeurs les regardant avec amusement, et dégoût dans le cas du professeur Rogue. Rougissant des oreilles Ron se rassit sur le banc duquel il s'était levé aux paroles d'Hermionne, et Hermionne devenait pivoine de la figure. Les deux se calmèrent.

Quelques instants plus tard, les regards amusés de Ginny passant d'un à l'autre à la table fut le point qui fit déclencher l'hilarité générale. Hermionne et Ron étaient honteux d'eux-mêmes et en guise d'excuses s'esclaffèrent ouvertement d'eux-mêmes et leur chicanes. Les quatre amis finirent leur déjeuner difficilement entre leurs fou rire sous le regard amusé du directeur. Ils quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune, la première chose en tête était de raconter toutes les nouvelles du monde sorcier à Harry.

-Alors, vous allez me raconter? Demanda Harry en s'assoyant au même endroit qu'ils avaient tous pris place le soir avant.

-Mais oui. Lui répondit Hermionne. Seulement il y a des choses dont je me demande s'il est approprié de te les raconter... vois-tu... ça n'a pas toujours été très joyeux pendant ton absence... à commencer par ce qui s'est passé chez eux... dit-elle dans un signe de tête vers le frère et la sœur assis non loin.

Ron faisait alors une tête d'enterrement tandis que Ginny avait soudainement trouver un élément intéressant au tapis rouge et or de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ron avec son air triste faisait peine à voir, Hermionne semblait regretter d'avoir dit cela, pourtant elle croyait que leur ami était en droit de savoir. Soudain Ginny releva la tête, semblant prête à raconter ce qui s'était passer.

-Il y a que... commença-t-elle.

-Ginny, non! Coupa Ron. Je vous l'ai dit que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler, pas plus que maman et papa, ou un de nos frères. C'est pas parce que toi, Fred et Georges êtes capable de si facilement en parler et prendre tout à la légère qu'il faut faire comme vous.

-À tout garder à l'intérieur de toi, tu ne te fais qu'encore plus de mal tu sauras! C'est pour ça que moi je prends ça à la légère! Dis-toi qu'on est rien qu'au début d'une nouvelle guerre, et que ce qui s'est passé cet été n'est que le début de ce que nous devrons endurer par la suite.

-Je sais, admit Ron avec difficulté, mais s'il te plaît pas aujourd'hui... J'ai pas le goût de revivre une fois de plus et de trop tout ça. On peut attendre un autre jour?

-D'accord, admit sa sœur, puisqu'elle même cela ne l'enchantait pas de tout raconter ce qui s'était passé au Terrier.

-Eh bien, comme ils ne veulent pas en parler, continua Hermionne tranquillement, on va plutôt te raconter le reste... disons que je comprends le point de vue de Ron. Alors qu'elles sont tes questions? Aussi bien commencer de cette manière puisque nous ne savons par où commencer.

-Euh, d'accord... D'abord est-ce que les détraqueurs ont abandonnés la prison d'Azkaban comme nous le craignions ?

-Non, lui répondit Ron sombrement, mais selon papa et probablement Dumbledore qui est derrière ces idées, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps. La gazette ne fait que commencer à en parler. Ce sont surtout les éditoriaux alarmistes qui se sont emparés de ce sujet... bien qu'ils aient tous raison. On ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'ils risquent de s'évader. Ces dernières semaines les actions de V... Vol... enfin de Tu-Sais-Qui, désolé j'arrive pas à le dire encore mais j'y travaille, ont été plutôt modérées. On doute qu'il se concentre uniquement à trouver un moyen de... t'atteindre, car c'est seulement depuis sa tentative raté de t'attraper par l'entremise de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'il se tient plus tranquille.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Hermionne, depuis ce temps, peu de gens ont été attaqués ou tués. Sur le coup on avait cru qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen extraordinaire de rallier les détraqueurs, mais après tout ce temps, on peut juste se rendre à l'évidence que c'était toi qu'il essayait d'attraper d'un quelconque moyen. Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec la prophétie?

-Non, mentit-il mal-à-l'aise, je ne vois pas pourquoi pour l'instant.

-Mais tu dois bien savoir ce que contenait cette prophétie non? Dumbledore te l'a sûrement révélé, demanda Hermionne.

-Oui, mais je vous assure rien de bien inquiétant pour le moment, (ce qui était un peu vrai pensa-t-il), n'empêche que ce qu'il a fait au cours de l'été, c'était dans le sens de son retour non? (essaya-t-il de détourner le sujet de la prophétie maladroitement)

-Oui, c'est sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Deux semaines après ton retour chez ta famille moldue, les premières attaques eurent lieux. D'abord la presse s'est mise à crier au scandale, révélant chaque matin de nouveaux aspects ayant mener à cette nouvelle guerre, par la faute entre autre du ministère. Maintenant que tout le monde est convaincu que Voldemort (Ron roula des yeux en entendant le nom) est de retour, celui-ci ne se gène plus pour agir librement comme il le pense. Le tout a commencer avec des attaques sur des moldus se trouvant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, puis quelques sorciers malchanceux ignorant les repères possibles se sont retrouvés à St-Mangouste, ou sains et saufs pour leurs avoir échapper à temps ou soit... morts... comme les moldus. Enfin, on en est à un point où il vaut mieux ne pas faire la liste complète de tous les morts et ne pas les compter maintenant. Cela devient habitude, chaque jour il y a eu au moins une nouvelle attaque annoncée dans la gazette du sorcier, s'étant produite la vieille. Les gens démoralisent tranquillement, d'autres deviennent plus fort et écrivent leur opinion en disant qu'ils seront aux côtés de Dumbledore et... toi. Lorsque nous sommes allés sur le chemin de traverse, en compagnie de Tonks, Kingsley et Lupin, nous avons compris que pour être tant entourés d'Aurors c'est qu'on avait peur pour nous. Sans compter que mme. Weasley nous accompagnait comme toujours. On nous a expliqué, même si l'on savait et se doutait déjà, que si l'on était si suivis, c'est parce que nous étions les secondes proies de Voldemort après toi, car il sait que tu viendrais à notre secours s'il nous attrapait. Heureusement rien n'est arrivé pour nous.

-Alors ils vous ont aussi mis un garde rapprochée?

-Oui, mais pas partout, (continua Hermionne) lorsque nous étions au Terrier cela n'était pas nécessaire vu le nombre de personnes y vivant. Ni à Grimmauld Place... nous y sommes restés après que tu te sois fait attaquer chez les Dursleys. Dumbledore croyait que le Terrier serait risqué, car Voldemort croirait qu'ils t'avaient envoyer là, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Cela aurait pu être désastreux s'il serait atterri au Terrier. Tu sais comme nous la rage qu'il aurait éprouvé en voyant que tu n'étais pas là, il aurait pu faire sauter la maison entière. Bien que jusqu'à maintenant il ignore probablement où les Weasleys habitent, il pourrait éventuellement le découvrir par ses espions. Ça aussi ce n'est qu'une question de temps. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore tient maintenant à protéger leur maison à la manière qu'ils avaient fait à l'époque pour tes parents. On doute que ce soit Lupin, Maugrey ou Kingsley qui soit le gardien du secret... Mais évidemment on ne nous le dira jamais.

-Et à part tout ça, le ministère il en est rendu où?

-Ben là... commenca Ron, disons que ça va pas très bien de ce côté. Papa nous a dit que plusieurs personnes se rallient du bon côté, et donnent leur appui à notre père. Même que certains sont entrain de dire qu'il devrait prendre la place au ministre Fudge. (dit-il en riant à cette dernière phrase) Maman encourage papa à essayer de prendre plusieurs appui dans ceux qui le propose comme prochain ministre, mais papa est trop amoureux de son emploi avec les bidules moldus. Disons que ça cause quelques chicanes à la maison parfois... 'Tu devrais accepter ce qu'on te propose Arthur! C'est pas avec ce petit salaire qu'on aura une belle retraite! Vois plus grand! Tu en est capable! Dumbledore lui-même aimerait te voir ministre, tu as son appui, et si tu as son appui la population va suivre! Arrête de te voir plus petit que tu ne l'est, tu n'es pas né pour un petit pain comme tu semble le croire!' Enfin des choses comme ça qu'elle n'arrête pas de rouspéter à longueur de journée. Parfois ça en est drôle, mais à la longue ça devient achalant.

-En d'autres mots, poursuivit Ginny qui n'avait pas dit un mot de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant, le ministère est sur le point de tomber. Évidemment Fudge n'a plus les fonds qui lui étaient octroyés par Malfoy et compagnie, surtout depuis qu'il a déclarer officiellement que Voldemort était de retour. C'est encore un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se tenir debout face à ce Malfoy! Mais il a la trouille c'est évident. Il voit que ses jours lui sont comptés à la tête du ministère. On voit pour le moment deux candidats possibles, outre Dumbledore qui ne veut pas de ce poste, c'est papa et Fol-Œil, mais comme Maugrey est plutôt radical et un peu parano, disons qu'à date on préfère Arthur. Le problème c'est que jusqu'à maintenant il ne veut pas se lancer dans une course politique et il ne veut pas se mettre Maugrey Fol-Œil à dos non plus s'il obtient le pouvoir. Pourtant Maugrey n'est pas du genre rancunier... je crois que le poste lui fait peur... Dommage, j'aurais bien vu papa ministre de la magie moi, un peu fou des moldus, mais bon ne le faut-il pas quand justement notre but est de protéger les moldus? Au cours de la dernière semaine avant que l'on ne quitte le quartier général de l'ordre il commençait à se laisser un peu gagner à l'idée, mais pas complètement encore, la partie est encore loin d'être gagnée, c'est évident.

-Eh bien tant mieux! J'espère qu'il acceptera sa mise en candidature...

-Surtout que le déclenchement de nouvelles élections s'en vient bientôt... on dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines ou de jours avant qu'on annonce la date du déclenchement de la campagne électorale, ajouta Hermionne. Je crois que le mois de septembre va être très mouvementé, sauf qu'il est plus que temps que le père de Ron et Ginny se décide s'il fera parti de la campagne. À mon avis d'ici octobre nous aurons un nouveau ministre de la magie, en se croisant les doigts qu'il ait comme nom Arthur Weasley!

Ron et Ginny rougirent de plaisir devant l'entrain de leur amie qui était convaincue qu'Arthur ferait un bon ministre. L'idée leur plaisait, mais ils n'arrivaient pas encore à y croire totalement puisqu'ils avaient toujours vécus dans un climat un peu plus miséreux. Les conversations finirent par se détourner sur d'autres sujets, toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles méritaient d'êtres un peu mises de côté. Rien n'était très réjouissant dans ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il fut soulagé qu'enfin on lâche les discours épineux pouvant tourner autour de la prophétie, de Voldemort, ou ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la famille Weasley au Terrier et qui était si terrible pour que Ron ne veuille même pas en dire un mot à ce propos.

La semaine passa rapidement, entre quelques parties d'échecs version sorcier, d'exploration du château, de visites chez Hagrid, de promenades dans le parc de Poudlard (évitant soigneusement la forêt interdite qui rappelait trop d'événement remontant à il y a à peine deux mois) et de parties de Quidditch. Bien qu'Hermionne ne voulait pas monter sur un balais (sport qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, sauf pour y assister dans les tribunes), ils l'obligèrent tous de force. Ginny avait donner l'argument final en la traitant enfin de 'trouillarde!' Ce qui avait valu à Ron de lancer insulter, comme si c'était lui qu'on avait traité de trouillard, un 'Ginny!!!' explosif à travers tout le stade. Bref Hermionne s'était avérée être une très mauvaises joueuse de Quidditch, Harry s'étant placé avec elle vu qu'il était le meilleur, avait ainsi un peu plus égalisé les chances. Ils avaient pris seulement un souaffle vu qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour faire une vraie partie. Hermionne devant les buts était aussi terrible que Ron les premières fois qu'il avait été gardien, et même pire encore. Ron à l'autre bout du terrain avait plus de facilité à arrêter les lancers d'Harry. Tandis que Ginny marquait à tout coup, à moins qu'Harry réussissait à l'en empêcher. Comme la partie ne pouvait avoir de fin, ils s'arrêtaient tous bien souvent seulement quand la noirceur tombait.

Fatigués ils entraient alors dans la grande salle déserte où les professeurs avaient terminés depuis longtemps. Puis retournaient à la salle commune pour finaliser quelques devoirs de dernière minutes ou encore se faisaient achaler par Ron à tour de rôle pour jouer aux échecs : 'Bah, lâche un peu tes devoirs Hermionne, ça fait 2 heures que tu travailles dessus'. En retour il recevait un regard noir ou une réplique cinglante.

Arriva enfin la journée de la rentrée scolaire du premier septembre. Ron et Hermionne, accompagnés de Lupin partirent par portoloin pour la platte-forme 9 et ¾ de Kings Cross aux environs de 7h30 du matin. Après déjeuner et leur départ Harry prétexta avoir quelques devoirs à faire, en disant qu'il allait au dortoir. En vérité, il voulait avoir quelques derniers moments de liberté seul avant l'arrivée de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il prit alors la direction de la tour étoilée pour y réfléchir tranquillement. Ginny pendant ce temps se demandait ce qui lui avait pris à se dépêcher ainsi et l'éviter pratiquement.

Harry du haut de la tour voyait Ron, Hermionne et Lupin se diriger en direction de Pré-au-lard pour pouvoir activer le portoloin. Il regrettait un peu pour une fois ne pas pouvoir prendre le train avec eux, comme il l'aurait fait normalement. À cette pensée il soupira, pensant qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus agir comme les autres sorciers de son monde. On chercherait à le sur-protéger tant que Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu. Et encore il se demandait une fois de plus si on le laisserait vraiment tranquille le jour où Voldemort serait véritablement disparu; probablement que plusieurs personnes lui en voudrait encore et tenteraient de l'assassiner. Il essayait de s'accrocher à l'idée qu'il vaincrait Voldemort car il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que ce soit le contraire, des frissons lui parcouraient le dos lorsqu'il se rendait à l'évidence que peut-être le monde serait envelopper de ténèbres pour les années à venir. Son seul espoir était qu'il survive afin de permettre à d'autres de vivre. Parfois de se savoir le seul qui tenait le sort des autres entre ses mains devenait difficile, il aurait voulu remettre une partie de ce pouvoir entre les mains d'autres gens de son entourage. Malheureusement cela lui était impossible, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter véritablement c'était lui-même. Quelqu'un avait dit un jour que la seule certitude possible était l'incertitude. Pourtant il y avait une autre chose de certaine, c'était soi-même. On ne pouvait être certain des autres, mais au moins on pouvait être sur de soi-même, même si parfois on ne connaissait pas toujours nos points forts et faibles.

S'assoyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre il continua à admirer le paysage. Trop de quiétude y régnait, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans les environs, quelques choses de magique (nda : normal, c'est une école de sorcellerie!). Tout semblait tranquille, alors que lui bouillonnait, que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser face à tout ce qu'il avait endurer, vu, entendu, ressenti... C'en était comme trop. Comment le monde pouvait-il encore être beau et joyeux, alors que par en-dessous tout était terreur et misère? Était-ce ça l'espoir? Voir que tout n'est pas noir partout, voir que certaines choses résistent malgré tout...

Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et maintenant tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas qui étaient morts cet été. Morts par sa faute d'une certaine manière, car il ne pouvait pas encore agir. Il en voulait un peu à Dumbledore de le protéger, si tout pouvait se terminer au plus vite, ce serait pour le mieux et pour tout le monde. La situation était chaotique puisque personne n'avait prévu cette situation, on s'en doutait oui, mais on ne voulait pas y croire malgré les avertissement que lui ou d'autres avaient envoyés. Personne n'était préparer, personne n'avait pu agir en conséquences. Comme l'histoire l'avait souvent montrer on préférait dormir sur la switch (nda : 'dormir sur la switch'; expression québécoise voulant dire qu'on dort sur le piton, ou encore qu'on dort sur le travail à faire, qu'on dort sur quelque chose d'important et qu'on préfère l'ignorer par peur, découragement ou crainte du travail à faire), on avait peur de ce qu'on nous annonçait, on ne voulait pas y croire. Trop d'exemples pouvaient lui revenir en tête. Mieux valait ne plus y penser. Mais maintenant que la terreur s'était emparer de tous, que Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient très actifs, il avait peur de se retrouver seul, sans ses amis, il avait peur de perdre tous ceux et celles qu'il aime. Parfois la nuit il lui arrivait d'en rêver, son rêve finissait toujours au moment où la plupart de ceux qu'il avait connu étaient morts. Si ce n'était pas son entourage, c'était le moment où son oncle était passé dans l'au-delà, ou encore ses parents, ou Cédric, et même le tout était toujours ponctué de ceux qu'il avait vu malencontreusement par l'esprit de son pire ennemi. Tout l'été il savait que Voldemort était très actif, la douleur à sa cicatrice avait souvent été très forte, il avait tant bien que mal essayer d'oublier sa souffrance, mais parfois cela devenait très difficile, même en faisant le vide comme il avait appris dans ses cours d'occlumencie. Voldemort était encore plus fort que lui parfois. Mais Harry avait réussi à quelques reprises à entrer dans le cerveau de son ennemi, réussissant pour la première fois à contrôler quelques unes de ses images comme il l'avait fait avec lui pour l'attirer au département des mystères. Seulement, l'exercice avait été si exigeant, qu'il n'avait pas osé le faire souvent, de peur de devenir trop faible et ainsi laisser un voie d'accès facile à pénétrer pour atteindre ce qu'il pensait.

Non, rien n'était joyeux dans ce qui s'était passé cet été là. L'automne arrivant le rassurait au moins sur un point, c'est que les élèves seraient de retour à Poudlard, seul endroit encore véritablement sûr. Le temps que la plupart des familles trouvent plusieurs moyens de se protéger d'attaques provenant de l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps la génération montante serait au moins à l'abris sous la protection de Dumbledore, continuant à apprendre pour mieux performer leur magie à l'avenir. Il fallait s'accrocher à tout point positifs, si minimes soient-ils. Mais c'était dur, surtout quand votre vie avait toujours été pas très joyeuse. Quand la moitié de votre vie se résumait à malheurs, il y avait évidemment quelque chose qui clochait. Il y avait de quoi vouloir vivre comme les autres, plus normalement, lorsque soucis n'étaient que futilités. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

-Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé chez nous? Oh... (remarqua la voie en voyant que la personne dos à elle pleurait en silence le regard perdu quelque part sur ce qui s'étendait devant la fenêtre dehors.) Tu sais que ça ne donne rien de ruminer les sombres pensées? Oui évidemment, répondit-elle comme pour elle-même, je m'excuse... probablement que tu préférais être seul.

-Non, dit-il à moitié convaincu, il ne savait pas si la présence de d'autres personnes le dérangeait.

-Je suis venue ici car j'ai cru que tu y serais, mais si je suis dérangeante, ne te gêne pas pour le dire... Je comprends que tu voulais réfléchir seul avant que d'autres n'arrivent et que tu ne doive jouer le jeu des courageux toute l'année. Je m'excuse. Je cherchais seulement un moyen de te mettre au courant de ce que Ron ne veut pas ré-entendre. J'avais cru que cela t'intéresserait de savoir. Mais comme ça risque de te faire du mal, je ne sais pas si c'est un bonne idée... tu sais parfois, mieux vaut ignorer quelques petites choses et attendre d'être prêt à les entendre.

-Oui je sais, dit-il en séchant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, mais dit toujours, ce ne sera pas un horreur de plus qui changera de quoi. Et j'aime mieux l'entendre de quelqu'un que je connais que d'en avoir vent dans un couloir. Et puis ça me changera de... de ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière, fit-il allusion.

-D'accord, mais Harry je t'en prie, arrête de remuer toutes ces sombres pensées!

-Tu ne remuerais pas tout cela toi à ma place?! (dit-il en haussant le ton)

-Oui évidemment, ça m'est arriver aussi... concéda-t-elle, et surtout pour ce qui s'est passé cet été... Seulement j'essaie de ne pas m'y accrocher. Je préfère les rares moments plus joyeux. Et je préfère raconter, extérioriser, que de garder tout pour moi, ça devient trop lourd quand on conserve tout pour soi, c'est difficile à supporter, et ça tu le sais très bien. Je crois même que Dumbledore t'a poussé à faire de la sorte.

-En effet. Maintenant raconte...

-Bien voilà... tu sais Percy... bien il avait décider de revenir quelques jours à la maison question de se réconcilier et même s'excuser, ce qui est peu croyable vu qu'il est très fier. Bref tout s'était bien passé, papa lui a pardonné comme maman aussi, mais bon, elle, elle l'avait excusé depuis longtemps. Elle voyait bien qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation l'année dernière et qu'il avait probablement peur de perdre son emploi s'il se ralliait à nous. Malheureusement quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous finissions tous d'absorber cette bonne nouvelle, nous avons appris par le ministre lui-même qu'à sa sortie du bureau... un événement pour le moins surprenant s'était produit, en fait pour nous ça ne l'était pas, mais pour le ministère innocent oui. Percy s'est fait attaqué, on lui a fait subir le sort d'oubliettes, probable que Voldemort et ses partisans (Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Ginny avait prononcé sans difficulté le nom de Voldemort contrairement à son frère) avaient eu vent du changement de cap de Percy et qu'ils ont voulus ainsi nous envoyer un avertissement. En d'autres mots, ravala-t-elle difficilement sa salive, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, il est... complètement légume... Mamans a pleurer des jours et des jours, et papa aussi a éclater à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, tout le monde avait une mine atterrer à la maison. Tout le monde essayait d'oublier alors qu'on savait tous pourtant. Percy à St-Mangouste avec les gens gravement malades. Il ne se souvient plus de nous, parfois il a des crises, il se croit égarer et il a peur de quelque chose que nous ignorons tous, y compris les médicomages. Son comportement est totalement anormal si tu veux mon avis, il fait pitié à voir... chaque jour quelqu'un de la famille s'arrange pour le visiter à tour de rôle afin d'essayer de lui faire revenir la mémoire. Selon les médicomages ce serait bon pour lui... Mais je n'y vois pas grand espoir, surtout quand chacun reviens, plus déprimer qu'en partant, tout espoir disparu. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'étrangement il semble tomber dans de grandes phases de sommeil, comme comateux, il lui arrive parfois de dormi 20 heures et plus, et cela va toujours en augmentant. Comme s'il voulait dormir à jamais et mourir dans son sommeil.

-Je suis désolé, s'entendit-il répondre tranquillement, il voyait à présent qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir des atrocités de Voldemort.

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, enfin, je suppose que cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. N'importe qui dorénavant sera une victime potentielle. C'est justement pour oublier tout cela que j'ai décider après ce qui est arriver à mon frère de tout prendre à la légère, enfin presque tout. Tout ce que je me dis c'est que peu importe ce qui arrivera, c'est que ça devait arriver. On peut tout prévoir, mais jamais on ne pourra tout empêcher, il y aura toujours quelque chose, un élément quelconque qu'on aura oublier et qui nous jouera un tour malgré nous. Plus que jamais je vais vivre au jour le jour, sans crainte du lendemain, chaque choses en son temps. Je crois que tu devrais en faire autant, car plus que quiconque parmi nous, c'est toi qui devrait vivre au jour le jour sans te soucier du lendemain.

-C'est facile à dire, lui dit-il en souriant tranquillement.

-C'est vrai, pourtant, tu devrais essayer le plus possible, ça te serait plus bénéfique, question moralement et mentalement. Imagine si tu te tape une dépression et que toute la communauté sorcière s'en aperçoit, ils vont désespérer totalement! Il y a tant de gens à l'extérieur qui compte sur ta présence.

-Sur moi?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai demander moi pour être au centre de tout cela, hein? Je me rappelle pas avoir formulé un quelconque vœu du genre moi! À moins que l'on choisise notre vie là-haut ou peu importe où, avant d'être sous une forme humaine. Qui sait si je n'ai pas choisis, qui sait si chacun de nous n'a pas choisis la vie qu'il a. On décide peut-être de notre vie avant même d'arriver ici. Si c'est le cas, je suis un idiot, ou plutôt j'étais un idiot de faire ça.

-Non tu n'aurais pas été idiot, ce serait parce que tu voulais relever ce défi, tu croyais que c'était à ta juste mesure. De toute manière je ne crois pas que tu ai choisi, quoiqu'on en sait rien, mais bon, tu n'as pas choisi ta vie. D'autres l'ont influencer grandement c'est évident, et en particulier Voldemort.

-Probablement... peu importe... Dis depuis quand tu n'as plus peur de nommer Voldemort par son vrai nom?

-Je ne sais pas... depuis ce qui s'est passé au département des mystères je crois... ça m'a montré qu'on pouvait facilement le vaincre... ça m'a prouvé que même les puissants sorciers ne pouvaient tous nous atteindre. C'est vrai non? Personne n'est mort parmi nous, je veux dire nous 6 qui étions partis de Poudlard. Et nous ne sommes pas les plus grands sorciers de ce monde, peut-être que nous le serons, enfin surtout dans ton cas, c'est ce que la plupart des gens disent.

-Si j'avais été si puissant, j'aurais sauver Sirius... et je ne me sens pas si 'grand' comme tu le dis, c'est juste une rumeur... s'ils savaient tous ce que c'est d'être là impuissant... ils ne diraient plus la même chose ceux qui me disent grand. De toute manière tu n'es pas si pire que ça, d'après ce que Fred et Georges ont lancés l'été dernier à ton propos.

-Quoi? Qu'ont-ils dit ces deux idiots? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Rien de bien méchant, juste que tu étais une très puissante sorcière, plus que tu ne peux le paraître au premier abord. Je les crois depuis ce qui s'est passé au ministère... ils avaient probablement raisons.

-Merci, rougissa-t-elle.

-N'empêche que j'aurais du essayer de le rattraper.

-Et comment t'aurais fait? En risquant ta propre vie?

-Non, non je ne crois pas, seulement j'aurais du agir! C'était le seul véritable et dernier membre de ma famille.

-Tu te trompes, fait attention, Lupin pourrait le ressentir ça, lui aussi a perdu un grand ami, et je crois que Lupin te considère comme son neveu aussi. Tu le sais ça? Oui sûrement, mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte... Et puis tu n'es pas complètement seul...

-Je sais tout ça, pourtant ça n'empêche pas le fait que je sens un grand vide, c'est comme si on m'enlevait tout. J'ai peur que cela devienne vrai, je n'ai plus le goût de connaître des gens si c'est pour qu'on me les enlèves par la mort ou par la maladie. Tout ça revient toujours à moi et Voldemort! Nos destins sont trop liés. Tu aimerais ça toi savoir que c'est soit toi, soit lui qui va survivre? Explosa-t-il en sanglot maintenant.

-Euh... non... mais que veux-tu dire exactement par soit toi, soit lui? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, intriguée par ses dernières paroles.

Elle lui posait maintenant une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer et lui signifier qu'elle était là prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Harry se rendit compte trop tard de ses paroles, il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin, ni mentir, cela aurait trop paru.

-Est-ce la prophétie, demanda-t-elle doucement, c'est ça?

-Oui... Promet-moi au moins une chose, n'en parle à personne, si ce n'est Dumbledore qui le sait déjà, car c'est lui qui me l'a révélé. Ni à Ron, ni à Hermionne, ni à Neville, ni à Luna, ni à quiconque d'autre, est-ce compris?

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-Le temps que je digère encore cette information, disons que c'est assez terrible.

-Ah d'accord, et en quoi consiste exactement cette prophétie?

-Bien comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est soit moi, soit lui. Donc le seul moyen d'exterminer l'autre c'est que l'autre le tue. En d'autre mots, soit je meurt, soit il meurt. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut tuer Voldemort, car nous somme liés, et cela par sa faute... Au départ c'était soit moi soit Neville, mais le fait qu'il m'ai marquer comme son égal, fit-il en montrant sa cicatrice du doigt, a déterminer le fait que je suis ce que je suis. Ce que je ne voudrais pas être, ni Neville probablement d'ailleurs. Car ses parents ont perdu la tête à cause de lui, comme mes parents sont morts à cause de lui. Tout de la prophétie correspondait à moi et Neville, mais c'était moi quand Voldemort s'est reconnu un peu en moi et qu'il m'a marqué comme son égal.

-Oh, j'ignorais.... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu semblais encore plus à terre. Je suis désolé. Et je crois que si les autres savaient, ils le seraient aussi désolés. T'es sûr que ce ne serait pas mieux d'en parler à Ron et Hermionne?

-Non, d'ailleurs je ne peux me permettre de raconter cela à tout le monde ou encore que l'histoire se répète, car c'est justement la partie de la prophétie qui manque à Voldemort pour savoir comment m'éliminer. S'il m'élimine, vous serez dans le pétrin à jamais, car plus personne ne pourra le vaincre, pas même Dumbledore, c'est inévitable. Alors s'il-te-plaît garde ça pour toi.

-D'accord. Mais tu n'as pas idée comment tu pourrais le vaincre?

-Non aucune, raison de plus qui fait que ce serait fou de ma part d'essayer de le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment. Jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a été que coup de chance et de réflexions de dernières minute. La seule idée que j'ai, c'est un indice que Dumbledore m'a donner... tu te rappelles cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas dans le département?

-Euh oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien selon lui il y a derrière cette porte un pouvoir immense, mystérieux, que même les plus grands sorciers de ce monde n'arrivent pas à comprendre et démystifier. D'après lui aussi, je serais rempli de ce pouvoir, le problème c'est que je l'ignore encore... Alors comment m'en servir?

-Je crois savoir ce que c'est... bien que je ne sois pas certaine. Crois-moi tu le découvriras d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Et d'ailleurs tu le connais déjà, tu t'en est déjà servi.

-Qui dit que je m'en suis déjà servi?

-Moi et Dumbledore apparemment.

-Mais alors quel est-il ce pouvoir?

-Oh, je ne crois pas avoir le droit de te le dire, surtout si Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il veut probablement que tu le découvre par toi-même. Crois-moi tu t'en rendras compte assez tôt, consciemment ou non.

-C'est intriguant, tu devrais aller comploter avec Dumbledore...

Ils se mirent à rire de la dernière remarque, rire qui se cassa rapidement dans un soupir. C'est comme si rire dans le moment n'était pas approprié.

-On redescend? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, la noirceur est déjà tomber.

Ils redescendirent de la tour pour arriver dans une grande salle vide, mais ce ne fut pas très long que les élèves arrivaient à nouveau, accompagnés de nouveaux. Étrangement ce nouveau début d'année était assez sombre, on remarquait chez plusieurs des mines d'enterrement et même chez certain Serpentard pour qui leur parents mangemorts avaient probablement été arrêtés. La haine semblait imprégner toute la pièce au haut plafond. Et tous avaient une raison différente d'avoir de la haine envers quelqu'un. Draco Malfoy qui était parmi les premiers à entrer dans la grande salle, ne fit aucune remarque sur son ennemi jurer pour la première fois. Harry ignorait si c'était par peur ou crainte de lui. C'était assez étrange de ne pas se faire insulter par Malfoy, peut-être aussi que celui-ci s'était fait dire de faire attention à ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement dire, car les conséquences pourraient être graves. N'empêche il envoya tout de même un regard noir et assassin en direction d'Harry, celui-ci fit semblant ne pas l'avoir vu en se retournant vers Ginny.

-Il n'a pas l'air content de te voir encore là, commenta-t-elle.

-Non en effet, ajouta Ron qui venait d'arriver et prenait maintenant place aux côtés d'Harry en compagnie d'Hermionne qui elle s'assoyait l'autre côté en face de Ron.

-C'est pas un si bon début d'année, bien qu'il ne se soit rien passé durant le voyage, on sentait tous que l'air était lourd et irrespirable, continua Hermionne. Je me demande comment les maisons vont finir par s'entendre vraiment au travers de cette guerre plus ou moins ouverte... Probable que le choixpeau nous donne la réponse...

Hermionne s'était tu en voyant Dumbledore se lever pour prendre la parole.

-Bienvenu à Poudlard à nouveau ou pour la première fois! Je n'en dis pas plus et laisse la parole aux choixpeau magique qui vous ressortira dans chacune de vos maisons.

Et le chapeau commença son monologue chanté en exerçant une large fente en guise de bouche sur son rebord :

'_Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau,_

_usé, rapiécé et pas très beau,_

_mais je ne veux de votre peau,_

_car une chose me suffit et c'est mon cerveau._

_Celui-ci me sert à vous répartir,_

_Selon les maisons à vous départir,_

_Car elles seront vos chez-vous,_

_Pour un bon bout._

_Mais sachez,_

_Que seuls unis,_

_Vous vaincrez,_

_Tous les ennuis._

_À Gryffondor vous irez,_

_Si vous avez_

_Le moindre courage_

_De tourner la page._

_Ce sera Serpentard,_

_Si vous êtes couard,_

_Et si vous voulez,_

_Tout pour votre montée._

_Serdaigle vous prendra,_

_Si votre aura,_

_Est assez en ageance,_

_Avec votre intelligence._

_Poufsouffle vous recueillera,_

_Si l'on vous laissera,_

_Comme mésestimé,_

_Sur vos capacités._

_Ma chanson terminée,_

_Je vous laisse aller,_

_Tous me poser,_

_Sur ce que vous me proposerez._

Tout le monde dans la grande salle applaudit une fois de plus la prouesse du choixpeau. À nouveau cette année il avait lancé le même message, celui de rester unis. Et il avait aussi ajouter quelques remarques plus subtiles lorsqu'on tournait les vers de tous les sens.

-Est-ce moi où il a manquer d'inspiration cette année le chapeau? Demanda Hermionne.

-Probable qu'il n'a pas su où donner de la tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé, conclut Ron d'un air indifférent.

Les nouveaux élèves furent appelés à tour de rôle à se présenter à l'avant, assis sur le petit tabouret du choixpeau. Cette année la proportion d'élèves dans chaque maisons fut égales de tous côtés. On aurait dit qu'un re-balancement s'était fait. Une fois que tous furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pendant que le professeur McGonnagall allait reporter le choixpeau et le tabouret.

-La répartition étant faite, et je crois que le discours pouvant attendre, festoyons! Dit le vieux directeur en tapant dans ses mains une fois.

Des assiettes bien remplies apparurent aussitôt sur les tables, les pichets de jus de citrouilles au centre des tables, des ragoûts divers, des pâtés et des pâtes, des crudités, des fromages etc. (nda : je ne nommerai pas tout, enfin la table était bien garnie comme on dit!) Tout le monde entama le repas comme s'ils avaient parcourus à pieds tout le trajet pour se rendre à Poudlard, et ce depuis des jours. Les conversations se faisaient maintenant plus joyeuses, surtout depuis que Dumbledore avait adopté une attitude positive face à l'école. Neville racontait ses vacances, qui pour la première fois avaient été intéressantes, car sa grand-mère l'avait emmené en voyage faire le tour de l'Europe et ce durant un mois de temps. Cela lui avait permis d'oublier la guerre qui commençait à faire rage au dehors. Pourtant le monde sorcier de la Grande-Bretagne l'avait vite rejoint même dans ses vacances, car quand ils visitaient des lieux sorciers dans un quelconque pays et qu'on apprenait d'où ils venaient, souvent on leur demandait comment c'était de vivre avec cette menace perpétuelle qui menaçait de s'étendre ailleurs de la même manière que le tout s'était répandu en Grande-Bretagne.

Du côté d'Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Ginny on n'osa dire grand chose. Pour une fois Hermionne n'avait rien à redire de ses vacances. Elle n'avait pu voir ses parents bien longtemps, vu que le meilleur moyen de protéger ceux-ci et elle-même était de rester le moins longtemps possible en leur compagnie. Pour le frère et la sœur Weasley, les vacances avaient été des vacances de sur-protection dans leur cas aussi en compagnie d'Hermionne et en étaient venu à comprendre ce qu'Harry avait pu ressentir au cours de l'été dernier. Et dans le cas d'Harry, autant on n'osait plus lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances car on s'en doutait, autant celui-ci n'aurait pu avouer qu'il avait passer une semaine chez son professeur de potions tant détesté, autant le secret devait être tenu, cela faisait son affaire dans le fond.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour demander le silence lorsque tous eurent fini de festoyer comme il avait dit.

-D'abord je voudrais vous re-souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. Pour les questions de formalités et d'interdictions, j'aimerais à nouveau que vous consultiez qui pourra mieux vous renseigner que moi. Mais dans cette liste d'interdits, il y a une chose capitale dont je me doit de faire mention, et c'est la forêt interdite. Plus que jamais, surtout en ces nouveaux temps sombres, il vous sera désormais interdit d'y entrer, malgré que je doute pour certain que cet avertissement ne donnera rien, dit-il en regardant un instant un groupe en particulier de la table des Gryffondors.

-Aussi, exceptionnellement cette année, les visites à Préaulard seront très contrôlées. Comme toujours vous me direz, mais non, à chacune des sorties, des Aurors vous accompagneront du château au village. Et ils patrouilleront toute la journée dans le village et entre le village et l'école pour s'assurer de votre sécurité. J'espère ne voir personne détourner cette garde rapprochée. Maintenant, si les préfets veulent bien raccompagner les nouveaux élèves aux dortoirs, il en serait temps, car je crois que vous êtes pour la plupart fatigués de votre long voyage et que vous aurez hâte de reprendre vos cours où vous les avez laissez, ou dans le cas des nouveaux, de découvrir tous vos nouveaux cours et ce monde qui s'offre à vous.

La grande salle se vida rapidement de tous ses jeunes étudiants. Harry monta à la tour Gryffondor en compagnie de Neville et Ginny. Il commençait juste à s'habituer à l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis préfets lorsqu'ils devaient faire leur rôles. En entrant dans la salle commune bondée, après avoir donner le mot de passe à la dame en rose, 'dragon bleu', il allèrent droit à leur dortoirs respectifs en compagnie des deux préfets les ayants attendus. Puis le sommeil vint très rapidement, on entendait plus que quelques ronflements ici et là.

Bonus :

La chanson du coixpeau un peu ratée... loll

'Je ne suis qu'un vieux chapeau,

usé, rapiécé et pas très beau,

mais méfiez-vous des apparences,

car je pourrais être une fontaine de jouvence.'

'Mon nom est choixpeau,

car c'est moi qui choisi,

ce qui vous marque la peau,

et ainsi pour toute votre vie.'

'Mais sachez,

que seuls unis,

vous vaincrez,

tous les ennemis.' (ou même honnis j'ai penser, même si ça avait pas vraiment rapport!)

Mon préféré (lolllll) :

'Ce sera Serpentard,

Si vous êtes couards,

Bâtards, bavards,

Et buvards!!!!!!'

Alors ça vous a plu de voir mais niaiseries? Non? Bah tant pis! Maintenant vous reste une chose à faire, et paraît selon un autre auteure que c'est bon pour la santé... faites-moi une review!

À prochaine! Votre Elmire Chaplan dévouée!


	7. COMMOTION À LA TOUR GRYFFONDOR

Bonjour à tous!

Un nouveau chapitre de plus! Si je maintien le rythme d'un par semaine ça serait pas si mal hein? Mais bon, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver à ce rythme!

Voilà, j'ai corrigé mes omissions dan l'autre chapitre, pour les mettre dans celui-ci. Probablement que plusieurs d'entre vous aviez remarquer que j'ai oublier de faire mention du nouveau prof de DCFM... c'est un oubli involontaire... désolé. Mais ça été bénéfique car j'ignorais qui serait le nouveau professeur et je me suis rendu compte qu'en mettant celui que j'ai choisi, cela ajouterait du piquant à l'intrigue... Elle semble absente l'intrigue, mais pourtant elle y est tranquillement, il y a des réponses dans touts ces chapitres, seulement les questionnements arriveront après. L'intrigue donc va vraiment débuter au chapitre 8, vous inquiétez pas! Pour le moment c'était plutôt lent et faits divers, mais ça va changer...

Bonne lecture! Oh et reviewez pleasssssssseeeeeeee!!!!! (ai-je besoin d'insister plus?)

Elmire Chaplan

Chapitre 7 : COMMOTION À LA TOUR GRYFFONDOR

Le lendemain matin de la rentrée, plusieurs élèves chahutaient dans la Grande salle, tout heureux pour beaucoup de retrouver leurs amis. Harry, Ron et Hermionne ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Ils avaient retrouvés avec plaisir et déplaisir, dépendamment des gens, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvatit. Luna était aussi venue saluer Ginny, étrangement elle ne dévisagea pas Ron comme elle le faisait habituellement avec un regard rêveur, mais elle s'assit plutôt aux côtés de Ginny et face à Neville. Neville semblait être devenue la préoccupation principale de Luna cette année, et c'était maintenant lui qu'elle dévisageait.

-Eh bien il était temps, laissa tomber Hermionne pour elle-même sans que personne n'entendent son commentaire murmuré.

-Tu disais? Demanda Ron.

-Rien, juste une constatation.

-À propos de?

-Rien... en fait, mentit-elle à moitié puisque c'était vrai, n'avez-vous pas remarquer l'absence d'un nouveau prof?

Ne saisissant pas immédiatement, Ron regarda la table des professeurs, Harry fit de même et réagit le premier.

-C'est vrai! Nous n'avons pas de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal! Bizarre, personne semble s'en être vraiment aperçu non plus.

-Évidemment, alors Dumbledore n'aurait pas trouver de nouveau professeur pour ce poste cette année? Remarqua Ron.

-Je ne sais pas... répondit Hermionne songeuse, peut-être que... non rien, ce serait idiot, plutôt surprenant...

-On peut savoir à quoi tu penses? S'enquit Ron un peu boudeur de ne pas être au courant de ce qu'elle pensait.

-Non rien je t'assure, c'est tellement idiot, oubliez-ça!

Le petit-déjeuner se termina tranquillement, le professeur McGonnagall distribuait les horaires aux élèves de sa maison pendant ce temps. Au bout de quelques temps, temps qu'Hermionne trouva particulièrement long, impatiente de voir son horaire, ils reçurent leur propre horaire.

-Eh bien, commenta Harry, on aura pas à attendre très longtemps pour savoir lequel des profs déjà connus sera celui des défenses contre les forces du mal. On commence par ce cour et avec les Poufsouffle.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas Rogue, soupira Ron effrayer par cette perspective, à cette supposition Harry fit de gros yeux effrayés et Hermionne releva vivement la tête vers le rouquin.

-Oh non! dit celle-ci. Ron tu as probablement raison... il est fort probable que Rogue ait obtenu le poste finalement...

-Mais c'est impossible, il va encore donner Potions! Sinon qui le remplacera? Demanda Harry.

-Là il marque un point, intervint Neville, qui fit sursauter les trois amis. Je ne voudrais pas avoir Rogue pour ce cours... déjà que je suis sauvé des cours de potions, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir alors que je croyais ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui!

-Tu n'est pas accepter au niveau ASPIC des potions Neville? Demanda Hermionne.

-Non, tu devrais t'en douter il me semble, lui répondit-il un peu piteux, un peu joyeux à la perspective de ne pas avoir Rogue comme professeur. Mais j'aime mieux cela ainsi!

-Oh je voie. Dit-elle.

Neville retourna à son propre horaire, tout en buvant son verre de jus de citrouille distraitement. Puis comme le temps du cours de défenses contre les forces du mal arrivait rapidement, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre avec hâte leur classe se demandant qui pourrait bien leur enseigner. Dans le corridor où attendaient les élèves de cinquième, on entendait des conversations uniquement à propos de ce professeur, se demandant qui pourrait-il bien être pour ne s'être jamais présenté. Et puis d'autres se demandaient lequel des profs déjà connus par les élèves leur enseignerait.

-Peut-être que plusieurs professeurs se relayeront ce cours, proposa une élève de Poufsouffle.

-Ah non, moi je crois que c'est Rogue! Qui d'autre que lui espère autant obtenir ce poste depuis des années? Dit Dean Thomas à la fille de Poufsouffle.

-Mais non, dit Ron, reprenant l'argument d'Harry plus tôt, il enseignera toujours les Potions, comment pourrait-il enseigner défenses?

-Peut-être qu'on aura seulement des remplaçants, dit Lavande à Parvati dans un autre coin, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur arrive?

-Sinon tant qu'à être parti dans cette voie, pourquoi pas Dumbledore? Proposa un autre élève de Poufsouffle.

-Ah non! Intervint Hermionne. Dumbledore a probablement bien d'autres préoccupation que d'enseigner ce cours! Franchement!

La discussion ne menait à rien, toutes les théories étaient émises et toutes plus impossibles les unes que les autres. Soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, et les élèves entrèrent, la personne les attendant, debout à côté de son bureau, n'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même! Hermionne s'en voulue d'avoir rétorquer à cet élève de Poufsouffle qu'il était fou de croire que Dumbledore leur enseignerait. Elle n'avait oser avouer qu'elle y avait elle-même songer au cours du petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour à tous! Prenez place, nous allons commencer le cours bientôt, dit le vieil homme, content de l'effet produit sur ses élèves surpris.

En effet Ron avait la bouche grande ouverte, Hermionne avait de gros yeux ronds, Harry était comme figé dans ses gestes, il semblait avoir été pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas croire que leur directeur leur enseignerait ce cours. Les autres élèves avaient soit la bouche ouverte comme Ron, soit les yeux d'Hermionne, soit un air amusé, soit l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne saisit pas tout ce qui se passe. Ils semblaient tous croire qu'ils rêvaient, jamais ils n'auraient même songer sérieusement que leur fabuleux directeur ai l'idée de leur enseigner. Jamais aucun élève n'aurait cru avoir ce privilège que de recevoir l'enseignement et le savoir du grand homme. Ils attribuaient tous l'enseignement de Dumbledore à une époque révolue ou il n'était point directeur, mais simple enseignant parmi tant d'autre, un enseignement que beaucoup d'élèves rêvaient de recevoir un jour tout en croyant que jamais ils ne pourraient avoir la chance que d'autres ont eus à une certaine époque.

Les élèves entrèrent comme dans un état de réveil au matin, l'esprit plus ou moins là, se demandant s'ils ne rêvaient pas encore alors qu'ils étaient debout depuis au moins 1h30! Chacun prit place, tous voulurent se placer à l'avant de la classe, par chance, Neville, Ron, Hermionne et Harry réussirent à obtenir quatre places dans la deuxième rangée. Tous les élèves étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Dumbledore, attendant ses premiers mots autre que « Bonjour » et « Prenez place, nous allons commencer le cours bientôt.» Dumbledore sembla savourer cet état de surprise quelques instants, il avait un regard moqueur compatissant flottant sur les élèves. Puis il posa un instant ses yeux sur Hermionne pour revenir à la classe et entamer :

-Oui je vous enseignerai le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal et, se tournant maintenant vers Hermionne, non miss Granger je n'ai d'autres préocupations pour le moment que de vous enseigner. Vous avez raison il y a plusieurs autres choses qui me préoccupent normalement, et être directeur est une grande tâche parfois, mais sachez que j'ai à cœur votre enseignement. (Se retournant maintenant vers la classe.) Comme vous l'aurez deviner les temps sont bien difficiles pour trouver un nouveau professeur, il semble que nous les aurions tous épuisés, j'espère ne pas terminer l'année de cette manière dans mon cas. Et comme il devient difficile aussi de trouver un enseignant fiable par les temps qui courent, j'ai décider de prendre en charge le cours après qu'aucune soumission pour le poste ouvert m'ait été transmise. C'est pour ces raisons que je vous enseignerai tout au cours de l'année. Des questions?

Personne n'osait encore parler. Tout le monde regardait Dumbledore, comme fasciné par cet homme, n'osant croire ce qu'ils voyaient face à eux.

-Bon, il semble que personne n'a de questions. Nous commencerons donc le cours. Et pour bien débuter par ce début d'année, nous commencerons par le sortilège du Patronus.

Quelques regard convergèrent vers Harry, surtout ceux qui avaient reçus ses leçons au cours des réunions de l'AD l'année d'avant, et ceux qui se remémoraient qu'en troisième il avait fait apparaître un impressionnant Patronus lors d'un match de Quidditch. Le directeur remarquant les regards tournés vers le Survivant intervint sans mentionner la raison de l'AD :

-En effet m.Potter ici présent sait déjà faire ce sortilège et la plupart d'entre vous assistiez à son exploit lors de cette partie de Quidditch au cours de votre troisième année. Peut-être pourriez-vous me seconder pour les quelques cours que nous passeront sur le sortilège de Patronus Harry? dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Vous pourrez aider vos camarades à produire le sort. Pour le moment par contre ce qui est important de savoir pour réussir ce sortilège c'est de trouver un souvenir très heureux, un souvenirs heureux qui vous permettra de produire le Patronus.

Dumbledore continua ses explications pendant quelques minutes et fit venir Neville à l'avant pour lui demander de faire un exemple. Neville nerveux d'avoir été choisi et de devoir exécuter la tâche qu'on lui demandait se rendit devant la classe, les pieds incertains, et l'effroi dans les yeux.

-Alors m.Longdubat, pourriez-vous me produire un Patronus suite aux explications que je viens de vous donner à vous et au reste de la classe?

-Moui, dit Neville pas très sûr de lui-même.

-Veuillez procéder alors m.Longdubat.

Neville se concentra fortement, il sembla oublier sa nervosité aussi subitement qu'elle était arrivée. Ils ignoraient tous le souvenirs qu'il avait choisi, mais au sourire qu'il avait sur le visage, celui-ci devait être particulièrement fort et doux.

« EXPECTO PATRONUM! » rugit-il.

Une partie de la classe sembla faire le saut, les autres savaient déjà qu'il était difficile d'exécuter ce sort et n'étaient pas surpris d'entendre Neville crier la formule. Un Patronus très clair et scintillant surgit de sa baguette et pris la forme plus ou moins nette d'un grand aigle. Amusé, Dumbledore contempla le Patronus de Neville avec attention, portant son regard de la forme argentée au visage concentré de Neville. Il semblait fier de voir que cet élève avait drôlement pris confiance en lui depuis sa première année. Neville au bout de quelques instants relâcha son Patronus, toute concentration disparue de sa figure, épuisée il alla se rasseoir à sa place après que le directeur l'eut remercier.

-Merci m.Longdubat! Je doute que ce soit la première fois que vous produisez ce sortilège, par contre je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez beaucoup pratiqué. Je dois dire que c'était très impressionnant. Peu importe qui vous l'a enseigné, (quelques coups d'œil se jetèrent imperceptiblement sur Harry) il est évident que cet enseignement a porté fruit! Bravo! Et il faut ajouter que vous aviez fort probablement trouver le souvenir idéal. Comme vous avez pu remarquer (s'adressa-t-il maintenant au reste de la classe), il a afficher un air de grande concentration. Il faut évidemment se concentrer très fort pour produire ce sort. Maintenant vous allez pratiquer en équipe de deux, quand l'un de vous produit le sortilège, l'autre devra prendre note mentalement de ce qui manque dans le Patronus de son co-équipier ou de sa co-équipière pour qu'il ou elle le réussisse totalement. Bien sûr il se peut que vous ne réussissiez jamais à former un Patronus puissant, délimité, et clair. Il se peut aussi que vos premiers essais ne donnent rien, ou qu'une simple petite fumée ressorte de votre baguette magique. Ne vous en faites pas, beaucoup de sorciers n'arrivent jamais à contrôler ce sort. Mais je vous garantit que personne ici n'arrivera pas à faire le moindre petit Patronus, si petit soit-il. Allez-y maintenant, il est temps que vous pratiquiez, je passerai de groupe en groupe pour vous aider.

Ron et Hermionne se mirent ensemble et Harry se plaça avec Neville, Dean et Semus étaient à côté, peinant avec leur Patronus, tout comme Parvati et Lavande. Neville n'eut point besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour contrôler parfaitement son Patronus comme Harry faisait déjà. Ron et Hermionne tant qu'à eux peinaient à produire le leur, Hermionne réussissant mieux que Ron comme toujours, faisait apparaître un gros nuage argenté, tandis que Ron réussissait faiblement à faire apparaître un petit nuage qui disparaissait rapidement.

Dumbledore voyant Harry et Neville faire courir leur cerf et aigle argentés tout autour de la pièce, au grand désespoir des autres élèves qui n'arrivaient pas à donner forme à le leur ou tout simplement en ne réussissant pas à faire sortir le moindre petit nuage argenté, vint les voir et leur demanda s'ils voulaient passer parmi les groupes afin d'aider leur camarades de classe. Neville gêné fit oui de la tête, Harry déjà habitué à 'enseigner' en quelque sorte accepta même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire cette tâche. Automatiquement Harry alla aider ses deux amis, et Neville se dirigea vers Dean et Seamus. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore continuait sa tournée parmi les Poufsouffle et les autres Gryffondors. Le cours se déroula ainsi, puis arriva la fin un peu trop vite au goût de plusieurs.

Les Gryffondors ramassaient leurs livres et baguette pour aller soit à un cours de Potion (dans le cas de Ron, Hermionne et Harry) ou pour un tout autre cours pour ceux qui n'avaient pas réussis à passer le cours de potions. Encore une fois le cours se déroulerait avec les Serpentard, Harry espérait que Malfoy aurait échouer, bien qu'il se doutait qu'étant Serpentard il ne pourrait couler. Les élèves furent accueillis pour cette nouvelle année d'un regard noir, le regard était encore plus terrifiant lorsqu'il se posa sur Harry. Évidemment Rogue n'était pas très enchanté de le revoir dans ses cours, pas plus qu'Harry. S'il y avait bien un prof à remplacer, c'était bien celui-là songeait-il. Malfoy eut un petit rire lorsqu'il vit le regard plus que dégoûté du professeur Rogue se poser sur Harry. Harry aurait voulu se venger, mais jamais il n'aurait pu s'en sortir devant son professeur tant détesté!

Le cours de Potion fut terrible, les deux heures qu'il dura semblèrent un supplice pour les quelques Gryffondors qui y assistaient, surtout que touts les Serpentards de sixième assistaient au cours, il était évident que la sélection s'était faite selon un favoritisme. Lorsque le cours se termina tous allèrent dîner dans la Grande Salle, empressés de raconter aux autres qui était le professeur en défenses contre les forces du mal, soulagés que le cours de Potion se termine enfin.

Dans la Grande Salle, déjà la rumeur courrait d'une table à l'autre, il était évident que le mot s'était passé et plusieurs regards se tournaient maintenant vers Dumbledore qui entrait au même moment que les trois amis revenant de leur cours exténuant de Potions. Dumbledore ignorant les regards braqués sur lui s'assit à sa place comme si de rien n'était, et entama la conversation avec le professeur McGonnagall.

-Alors c'est vrai? demanda Luna qui était venue s'asseoir auprès de Ginny et Neville, déjà attablés.

-C'est vrai quoi? s'offusqua Hermionne qui avait encore le cours de Potion en tête et qui cherchait de quoi parlait la rêveuse.

-Et après on me traite de lunatique... remarqua Luna, Albus Dumbledore! De qui d'autre ou de quoi d'autre veux-tu que je fasse allusion?

-Ah, oui, dit-elle. C'est lui qui enseigne les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Ginny encore sous le choc apparemment.

-Pourtant si... répondit Neville. Et c'était d'autant plus gênant d'être les seconds du professeur Dumbledore durant le cours.

-Quoi? dirent Luna et Ginny en même temps.

-Moi et Harry étions les deux seuls à maîtriser le sortilège de Patronus... alors il nous a demander d'aider les autres. Cela faisait drôle de corriger, donner quelques conseils ou directives... habituellement c'est moi qui en reçoit.

Luna et Ginny semblaient encore plus surprises que Neville ait seconder le professeur, lui qui bûchait toujours dans la plupart des matières, sauf en Botanique.

-Neville réussi à faire un très beau Patronus, approuva Harry pour encourager son ami.

-Un magnifique aigle! Commenta Hermionne qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de complimenter Neville. Bravo!

-C'est vrai, renchérit Ron, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire que toi et Harry démontriez votre talent ainsi devant toute la classe à faire gambader ton cerf Harry et toi à faire voleter tout autour de la classe ton aigle.

Harry et Neville rougirent légèrement de honte, puis imitèrent leur amis qui riaient maintenant d'eux. Ce n'était quand même pas de leur faute s'ils avaient réussis.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, comme dans un rêve. Ils eurent pour le reste de l'après-midi Métamorphose et Histoire de la magie pour mal finir la journée. Finalement la semaine passa tout aussi vite, apportant son lot de devoirs de la part de tous les profs, Hagrid avait été le seul à ne rien leur demander pour cette première semaine, il avait par contre recommencer ses cours avec les Thestrals, ces chevaux invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu la mort. Pour la première fois, beaucoup plus d'élèves semblaient les voir, il était évident que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient du voir soit un membre de leur famille ou un ami mourir sous leur yeux par la faute à Voldemort. Et ils se trouvaient maintenant chanceux de toujours êtres en vie.

Trelawney fut tout aussi terrible avec ses prédictions, elle re-confirma qu'Harry allait mourir cette année, et celui-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de rétorquer « Évidemment, comme l'année dernière, et comme celle d'avant et comme l'autre! Il faudrait bien que je prenne en note qu'il faut que je meurs... Ron retient ça pour moi! » La majorité de la classe et plus s'esclaffa sur ses paroles, sauf Sybille elle-même et ses deux admiratrices éternelles Parvati et Lavande. L'enseignante lui avait rétorquer que jamais il ne fallait se moquer du troisième œil, surtout quand Pluton entrait dans la mire de Jupiter et Mars. Les cours de divination furent donc tout aussi somnifères avec ses odeurs d'encens forts et Trelawney continuait à déblatérer ses niaiseries. Comme devoir elle leur avait demander de leur faire trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les effets que Pluton aurait en entrant dans la mire de Jupiter et Mars justement. Harry crut qu'elle avait donner ce devoir impossible en guise de petite vengeance personnelle envers lui.

La fin de semaine arriva et tous les Gryffondors semblaient exténuer de leur première semaine. En particulier les cinquièmes à la septième année étaient dépassés par la situation, puisque les trois dernières années étaient les plus primordiales de leur apprentissage. Quand au premières ils semblaient heureux de la découverte de touts leurs nouveaux cours.

La tension était palpable le samedi soir, où beaucoup étaient concentrés dans leurs devoirs et études. Quelques élèves pratiquaient des sortilèges dans un coin de la salle commune, d'autres révisaient mentalement des notions apprises lors des cours. Assis sur le sofa et les quelques fauteuil tout autour, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermionne et Harry se concentraient sur leurs devoirs, lorsque soudain Ginny déclara qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle prenait une pause.

Son interruption fit sursauter la plupart des autres, se demandant ce qui lui prenait tout à coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda son frère.

-Je vais chercher une collation, répondit-elle innocement.

Ginny monta évidemment en direction du dortoir des filles et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un sac de bonbons divers à la main. Elle se rassit aux côtés d'Hermionne et lui offrit un bonbon. Ron releva la tête au moment ou Hermionne mettait le bonbon dans sa bouche, Ginny commença à avoir un petit air amusé sur le visage, voyant que son frère n'avait pu dire mot.

-NON HERMIONNE! Avertit Ron trop tard.

Hermionne avait déjà le bonbon dans la bouche, elle n'eut pas le temps de le recracher qu'il avait fondu comme du beurre sur sa langue et qu'elle avait été obligée de l'avaler, au grand désespoir de Ron, qui la regardait avec appréhension, un air effrayé dans les yeux. Ce ne fut pas très long qu'il reconnut le papier du bonbon 'Ensorcelée' de ses frères jumeaux. Et Hermionne fut l'exemple vivant que ses craintes étaient fondées. Harry et Neville avaient lever la tête quand Ron avait rugit son avertissement et Ginny semblait bien s'amuser, riant déjà de ce qui allait se produire.

Hermionne sembla perdre contrôle d'elle-même et se mit à chanter et danser sur la chanson qu'elle chanta à merveille et avec justesse :

_« Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Dès que nos regards se sont croisés,  
Je me suis sentie électrisée, foudroyée  
Tu t'es emparé de mes envies  
Comme si j'étais la femme de ta vie, de ta vie,  
Et quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse  
Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas rester de glace  
Nos corps ne pouvaient s'empêcher de danser, de vibrer, de bouger  
À l'idée de caresser ton corps  
J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire encore  
Combien je t'aime, à jamais »_

(À cet instant Ron sembla vouloir s'enfoncer dans le plancher, rentrer si pieds sous terre, rougissant de honte. Touts les regards des élèves de la tour s'étaient à présent tournés vers eux.)_  
  
« Refrain:  
Tu m'as ensorcelée  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe  
Je suis ensorcelée  
Si c'est ça aimer  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait me délivrer_

(Ron était plutôt agacé par l'attitude d'Hermionne, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire puisque l'effet du bonbon durerait le temps de la chanson qui était toujours parfaitement chanté par la personne l'avalant. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il ait deux frères assez crétin pour avoir une imagination terrifiante?! Il n'aurait pu avoir des frères tous semblables et bien sages?!)_  
  
Il faudrait un jour que tu m'expliques  
D'où viennent tes pouvoirs fantastiques, si mystiques  
Devant ta beauté surnaturelle  
Ton philtre d'amour semble éternel, irréel, immortel  
Je t'inventerai de nouveaux rêves  
Pour que jamais cette nuit ne s¹achève  
J'ai tellement peur que tu t'en ailles  
que tu t'en ailles  
Peux-tu arrêter le cours du temps  
Pour ne jamais oublier ces moments  
Qui nous unissent pour l'éternité  
_

(Rougissant toujours, il maudissait sa sœur, Hermionne tant qu'à elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, elle dansait toujours et toujours le plus près de Ron possible. Elle lui adressait la chanson évidemment, et Ginny avait prévue le coup! Il se jura intérieurement de lui remettre la pareille un jour, d'un quelconque moyen possible, un mauvais tour dont elle se souviendrait à jamais. Et Hermionne ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire, il savait que lorsqu'elle apprendrait tout ce qu'elle avait fait inconsciemment elle en voudrait à mourir à sa sœur!)

_  
au Refrain  
  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer  
  
au Refrain  
  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Ensorcelée  
Comme si jamais rien ne pouvait nous séparer. (bis)_

_Ensorcelée..._

_Ensorcelée... »_

La chanson se termina, dans les éclats de rire. Ginny fière de son coup riait plus fort que les autres de la gêne de son frère et la confusion d'Hermionne qui ne comprenait évidemment pas pourquoi on riait d'elle apparemment. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire discrètement et il était évident qu'il se retenait avec peine de ne pas s'esclaffer de rire devant ses deux amis. Neville quant à lui n'en revenait pas, il regardait encore Hermionne, ahuri de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il savait qu'il ne devrait jamais accepter tout bonbon dorénavant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hermionne. Qu'ont-ils tous à rire? Demanda-t-elle à Ron qui était le seul à ne pas rire et trouver la situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Ron ne répondit pas sur le coup. Les autres élèves de la tour riaient de plus belle face à la question innocente d'Hermionne. Finalement plusieurs retournèrent à leur devoirs, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive au reste de la conversation. Ils savaient tous que personne ne dirait rien tant que les regards ne s'étaient pas tournés ailleurs. Enfin Ron explosa de colère.

-TU VAS ME PAYER ÇA GINNY WEASLEY!!! TU VAS LE PAYER TRÈS CHER, OH QUE OUI !

-Arrête Ron, dit la rouquine à son frère, c'est juste un petit bonbon, souffla-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Hermionne sembla tranquillement comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Ce... ce... bonbon, que tu m'as... donner... c'était quoi Ginny? Soit sincère!

-Hum... c'est 'Ensorcelée'! elle partit à rire de nouveau ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, plusieurs personnes étouffaient leur rire tout comme Harry et Neville face à la dernière remarque de Ginny.

-C'était cool ça! intervint Seamus Finigan, dit t'en a d'autres comme ça Ginny? Des bonbons à effets secondaires je dirais...

-Oui, mais c'était le seul que j'avais avec moi, mes frères voulaient évidemment me jouer un mauvais tour en me donnant ce sac remplis de vrais bonbons, sauf que moi j'ai reconnu le papier de celui qu'ils avaient baptiser 'Ensocelée' à cause de cette... chanson. J'ai cru qu'il serait drôle de le donner à quelqu'un d'approprier... et quoi de mieux que ce soir! C'était ennuyant quoi! Tout le monde était sérieux et il était temps que la tension relâche. Si tu en veux passe une commande à Fred et Georges, ils se feront un plaisir de t'en fournir. Crois-moi ils n'ont pas que ceux-là je les ai tous vus à leur insu, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais malencontreusement tomber sur leur code des bonbons.

Plusieurs personnes écoutaient intéressés, surtout d'entendre des nouvelles des frères jumeaux qui avaient quitter l'école d'une façon assez particulière l'année précédente. Incapable de retenir plus longtemps leur fou rire, Neville et Harry explosèrent littéralement au nez d'Hermionne frustrée de ne pas encore comprendre totalement ce qui s'était produit. Elle voyait bien qu'elle avait été effectivement 'ensorcelée' mais de quoi? et pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Désespérée elle supplia du regard Ginny de lui expliquer.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit la rousse en prenant ses gardes, surtout que son frère commençait à avancer dangereusement vers elle, le regard assassin. Je t'ai donner un bonbon qui t'a fait chanter ton amour!

-QUOI?

-Ouioui! Répondit-elle riant de plus belle.

-Mais... mais Ginny! Comment as-tu oser faire ça?!

-Bah, prends-le pas mal Hermionne, c'était amusant, de toute manière tu ne pouvais te rendre compte de ce que tu faisais. Le bonbon fait effet très rapidement, on ne peut le contrôler.

-Mais... à qui... à qui... murmura Hermionne incapable de terminer sa question.

-Tu as déclarer ton amour? finit Ginny.

-Ouais...

-Devine! Me semblait qu'on te disait très intelligente? Depuis, tu aurais dû te douter et deviner.

Hermionne se tourna vers Ron qui était encore à ses côtés un peu plus vers l'avant, s'étant rapproché prêt à engueuler sa sœur. Elle fit non de la tête, puis elle éclata en sanglot tout en riant nerveusement. Ron déboussolé s'approcha de son amie et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter.

-T'es vraiment folle Ginny Weasley! Se fâcha Ron. Tu vois ce que tu lui a fait? Tu l'a humilier devant tout le monde! Tu le sais elle est gênée, et préfère qu'on l'oublie un peu. T'aimerais ça toi déclarer ton amour de cette manière devant tout le monde?!!

Ginny prit un air faussement effrayée, incapable de ne pas sourire à tout le moins.

-De toute manière, il fallait bien que quelqu'un, un de vous deux le dise un jour. Je veux dire que vous vous aimez, ça saute aux yeux. C'est pas en vous chicanant constamment que vous allez réussir à vous ignorer. Au contraire plus vous vous chicanez plus vous vous rapprochez l'un de l'autre. C'est un bonne chose de faite pour vous deux! Vous devriez me remercier plutôt que cette déclaration soit faite involontairement.

-Pourquoi on te remercierait? Tu nous as humilier! Répondit Hermionne entre deux sanglots.

Harry qui trouvait la situation un peu moins drôle, mais comprenait tout de même les deux points de vue essaya de trouver un juste milieu à la situation.

-Vous savez, Ginny n'a pas tort, un jour ou l'autre c'était inévitable, mais sans un peu d'aide je doute que vous vous auriez déclarer votre flamme. Par contre je ne crois pas que c'était un bon moyen de pousser à la limite ainsi. Ce n'était pas très respectueux de ta part.

-Eh ben, dit Dean toujours à écouter la conversation en compagnie de Seamus derrière, félicitation! Et ils retournèrent en direction de la table où leurs devoirs les attendaient toujours.

Ron rougit du bout de ses oreilles, Hermionne laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Ron bouda sa sœur pour le reste de la soirée, et semblait particulièrement en colère contre celle-ci. Il en voulait aussi un peu à Harry d'avoir dit ce qu'il cachait depuis longtemps, c'était comme si son ami avait trahi sa confiance en révélant son secret, même si Ginny avait tout fait pour que tout se dise. Hermionne gênée, n'osa dire un mot du reste de la soirée et afficha un air concentré sur ses devoirs alors qu'en réalité elle fut incapable d'écrire un ligne de plus, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

La salle commune se vida très rapidement de ses élèves fatigués de ces longues heures de travail, si bien que Ron, Hermionne et Harry étaient les derniers. Harry monta se coucher, voyant que ses deux amis voudraient probablement se parler seul à seul. Il n'était pas dupe de ce qui se passerait ce soir-là et vaguement il se sentit heureux pour ses deux amis. Il était effectivement temps que leur querelles cessent à cause de la jalousie, et que leurs sentiments ressortent. Même s'il se doutait être mis un peu de côté par la suite, sachant que certaines discussions ne lui seraient plus accordées, et que seul les deux tourtereaux se comprendraient mutuellement.


End file.
